Book 4—A: Matter
by Writingathing
Summary: Korra teams up with Kaneda to stop Thomas Edison in this action packed supernatural alternate history sci-fi romp.
1. Red Girl White Desert

The man called Human Killer stoops down and with trembling fingers lays his small ragged mat out on the cobblestone in front of a wide street. It is not yet day, although there are workers out already, sweeping the front and setting up inside the shops. The top of the sun peeks out from over the long rows of buildings. Birds amass on roofs, clearing their throats.

Human Killer sits down. Day begins.

The street explodes with traffic. Carts full of produce and raw materials run down the street, clanking and clacking over the flat stone. The morning sun warms the smooth rock, which had been nearly barren and still only moments ago and are suddenly full of movement and noise. Working men wearing grey vests and hats and women in muted jackets walk down the street at a brisk pace. Children dart through the crowd, somehow always managing to brush up against someone where they might be hiding a coin. Birds cease their practicing and begin at once their cacophonous symphony of competition.

Human Killer takes off his tattered brown hat, revealing a bald head. His shaved face is lined and tanned, with thin, neatly combed eyebrows, although who combed them no one can say. He places the hat upside down in front of his mat. His shaking fingers knock the hat off-center; they lunge, grasping the brim, pulling the hat into place. Other men sit by the street as well, men who sit with a hat or a bowl placed in front of them. Some of them play a little music. Others have disfigurements, missing limbs, boils and sores. Others have signs. Human Killer plays no music, has no disfigurements, has no sign. Of all the men, only Human Killer's face is shaved. Human Killer sits upright. He is suddenly very still, but not tense. His face is slack. No one ever approaches him to put money in his hat.

If you could watch the street from up high, you would see the stream of men part around Human Killer and reform past him like a shoal of fish crossing paths with a shark.

The man called Human Killer sits at the center of Republic City. He does not believe in fate or spirits or destiny. He does not bend any element. He has no interest in the strife between benders and non-benders. Human Killer sees and hears everything, understands nothing, cares even less. Human Killer is not even waiting. He sits with unfocused eyes, which slip one way, hang there like clothes on a nail, and then are slowly dragged somewhere else. It is not clear if Human Killer moves them intentionally or if they have their own impetus.

Day passes, and night comes.

The man called Human Killer sits at the center of Republic City. What his unfocused eyes see, no one has ever asked.

As the people of the city are fond of saying, If you don't enter the tigers den, you will never catch its cub. By which they mean, stay _out_ of the tiger's den!

Only someone so bold as to the point of sheer idiocy, with no thought of consequences, with no lack of confidence, however sensible a healthy amount of self-skepticism would be, could _possibly_ ask Human Killer what he sees.

That person is the reincarnated avatar of a spirit who has lived for a thousand generations and saved the world a thousand times. _She_...

...does _not_ lack for confidence.

As one man in the city is fond of saying, No sleep, no dreams. Another says, Empty sacks will never stand upright. Discard the shallow and seek the profound, a third says.

The most learned man in the city says, He perceives luminous bodies without need of interpretation, and leaves it at that.

Fire cuts at the darkness, curling around Human Killer. He does not react as the flames surround him. They grow higher, illuminating his dull face, and they they die, leaving only the cold and the Avatar.

"Who are you?" she demands. "Why are you following me?"

Human Killer does not respond. The Avatar shivers; the night is cold. She glares furiously at his slack face. "Just what's wrong with you anyway? Why are you always sitting like that? And—"

What

are

you

looking

at

For a moment there is no response. Suddenly Human Killer jerks, his neck whips around, his eyes are hunting, searching for the source of the question. The find the Avatar, sliding up her body until they focus on her eyes. Human Killer's mouth opens slowly, and his jaw trembles. Lines form, shudder and vanish around his lips, his cheeks sink in and the skin on his face stretches and quivers as if it does not quite fit around his skull. in His eyes slide around aimlessly, his lips form an "o" and then—

* * *

_First, survive._

No food, no wood, no shelter. Fine. No problem.

Korra sat on the hard ice of the South Pole. She wore no fur coat, only red training garb. Neither did the three fire-bending masters who sat across from her.

"Well, this is fun," Korra said. "Do I have to stay sitting the whole time?" She scratched at her butt experimentally.

"Do as you please, so long as you don't bend any element other than fire, eat or drink, create a shelter—"

"Right, right." Korra stood and stretched. "Keep myself warm with just firebending for three days. Well, moving around isn't cheating, is it?"

"You'll want to conserve your strength," her masters said.

"Fine, fine," Korra said quickly. "It's just boring, that's all. I might fall asleep like this."

"Indeed." They exhaled long jets of steam from their noses, like dragons.

Time passed. Korra walked in circles around her masters, rubbing her hands together furiously, burying her face in her arms. She glanced at her masters every now and then. They were still, eyes closed. They exhaled long, steamy breaths once every minute or so. Korra shivered uncontrollably. She lit a fire around her hands, which kept them warm, and she fell to her knees, curling up into a ball so that she could hold the fire near her face and body.

How much time had passed? The sun was so distant in the South Pole. The moon would be full on the night of the third day. Had there ever been a time and place when firebending was weaker?

"Ow!"

Korra cursed as her brain finally caught up with the pain; her hands were screaming, turning a sickly pinkish-white wrapped in her orange flame. The cold seized the opportunity to invade through her open mouth, freezing her insides. Korra released the fire and thrust her hands onto the ice. The pain was overwhelming, and she ripped her hands off of the ice, leaving behind pieces of burnt skin.

Korra turned away from the sight, sickened, her burnt, frozen hands shaking, and suddenly she was angry at the killing cold. She flung her arms out, releasing jets of fire that columned up into the sky. The relief from the cold was temporary, and it came back redoubled. The ice was unmelted, and now hunger clawed at Korra, spurred by the cold and the energy needed for firebending.

Korra clutched desperately at her burning skin. Frozen knives stabbed at her, and she pitched forward onto the ice, slamming her fists down. Pitiful flames spurted out from her fists, singeing her face and shoulders, but Korra didn't notice. She needed shelter, warmth, she needed to waterbend, this was madness—

Korra glanced sideways at her three masters, who had not moved, had not looked at her. One exhaled from his nose, a long slow jet of steam, and he looked almost like a dragon in Korra's blurry vision.

Korra gasped and curled into a ball on her knees, bowed before the desert of ice. Korra didn't move again after that except to roar and release a blast of fire around her body whenever the cold became too great. And that is how the first day and night passed.

The second day. There was very little difference between night and day in the South Pole, but there was a difference, and Korra could see it. Everything was sharper that it had been before. Her ears and eyes picked up things they didn't normally, and the howl of the wind and the scraps of light available to the South Pole revealed themselves in full to Korra.

The cold cut at her again, and Korra tried to firebend, but nothing came out of her fists, there was barely any steam in her mouth, and hunger raked her insides. Korra made a wild sound in her throat and, unable to remain in that contorted ball any longer, pulled herself upright in one motion. Everything moved slowly, and Korra stumbled aimlessly, everything was noise inside her head and the endless white filled her eyes, blinding her, and her head flew back, and she saw the southern lights, the aurora, dancing in the sky.

Korra held still, gazing up at the sky, the long green and blue curling patterns filling a hazy red. And some part of Korra knew that as long as she remained looking at the southern lights, she would not die. And the second day and night passed.

The third morning, and the lights faded. Like snapping out of a trance, Korra's sense of the rest of the world returned, and she stumbled on her stiff legs. The pain and cold and hunger that the lights had kept at bay returned with interest, and Korra fell to her hands and knees, eyes wide with pain and fear, but something else too this time. Korra's jaw set. She breathed, slow and regular like her masters had taught her.

Fire on the outside burned her skin. Her body couldn't take it; fire would kill her as swiftly and surely as ice. And from seeing her masters, the answer was obvious. Heat and light would come from the inside, and not from calories, because she had none left, and not from emotion, which the freezing wind stole from her. Heat to live, light to see, so that she could look upon the wonderful southern lights again.

With a goal firmly in mind, Korra picked herself up and walked to her masters, whose steady breathing did not change as she approached. She sat down across from them, closed her eyes, and breathed.

Korra held in her mind the southern lights. Where there was light, there was heat. Korra breathed in, and breathed out. Her heart beat in rhythm with the gentle pulse of the shimmering green light. She exhaled, shooting a long jet of steam from her nose.

"Well done, young dragon," one of her masters said. "You had me worried there for a couple of days."

Korra didn't answer. She was concentrating.

"What is the source of your fire?" another master asked.

"The southern lights," Korra whispered.

"Ah, that makes sense. For me it's the sun. I've missed it so much these years. You will have to come to the Fire Nation sometime where we can fight in the sun!"

Korra nodded, breathed in, exhaled.

"There is still the rest of this day to go," the third master said. "Can you do it?"

"Yes."

"Very well, young dragon."

The four dragons sat in a circle, breathing in and out together, the jets of steam meeting in the center, and above them the southern lights danced, and that is how the third day and night passed.

"Congratulations," they said to her. "You are a firebending master."

* * *

Arnook clutched his heavy cloak about himself as the chilly wind blew. "It is the morning of the fourth day. They should be coming back now."

The old woman next to him nodded.

"What do you think the test is?" Arnook looked at her. "They went into the tundra without food or water or equipment."

The old woman pursed her wrinkled lips. "For a waterbender of Korra's quality who is familiar with the geography, surviving would not be so difficult. For a firebender, it would be a challenge." She gestured at one of the chairs. "Sit down. Your worrying won't make them come back sooner."

Arnook sighed heavily. "You're right, Katara. I worry too much about the Avatar's safety." He sat down on the wooden chair with a heavy thump.

"And you have kept the Avatar safe," Katara said evenly. "You have done your job admirably. Korra has faced no threat in her 16 years except that which a young bender can get into no matter who is watching her."

"Is that sarcasm I detect?" Arnook said. "I realize your husband was saving the world when he was 12, but these are not days of war."

"Remarkable at 12 wasn't he, Aang? He mastered all four elements in a year. He had traveled the world before his one hundred year sleep too. Korra has never left the South Pole."

Arnook stroked his grey beard nervously. "You forget, these precautions are necessary. That is why I am so upset that these firebending masters refused to tell me any details of the test. Korra is nothing like Aang!"

Korra said placidly, "It is their test. Or do you not intend to recognize her as a master regardless of what they declare?"

Arnook took a moment before answering. "She does not have all the qualities I expected in an Avatar."

"And she has many qualities you did not expect in an Avatar," Katara said. "But no matter. They are the firebending masters, not us. If they say she has mastered firebending, then she has mastered firebending." She said this last part with a tone of finality.

"Arnook's face was grim. "We will she what they say."

A White Lotus sentry came running into the makeshift lodge. "Leader, the firebending masters and the Avatar have returned!"

Arnook was out of his chair in an instant, peering out the window. Four red figures made their way through the snow.

* * *

Korra felt a second wind as she saw the lodge come into view. A hand landed on her shoulder.

"Go tell them you are a firebending master," her former master said. "We will have a more formal conversation with the White Lotus later. You are no longer our student. Bend as you wish."

Korra nodded, an exhausted smile breaking out over her face. She put her fist against her flat palm and bowed low. "Thank you, masters." Then she turned, extended her arms out in front of her and flung them back, flying forward, the snow pushing her on as if each snowflake was a tiny hand supporting her. In an instant she was past the startled White Lotus sentries, and she burst through the door, carrying a flurry of snow with her.

"Korra!" Arnook said in shock. "Don't—what kind of way to enter is that?"

"Who cares, I'm a firebending master!" Korra cheered, grabbing the short man and spinning around with him.

"You passed?" Katara said, and she smiled warmly. "I'm glad."

Korra dropped the spluttering Arnook and clutched Katara tight. "Yeah, it was really hard!" She sat down suddenly. "I am really, and I mean _really_, hungry!"

"You'll eat plenty, as usual," Katara said dryly. She grabbed Korra's hand and inspected it. "Korra, you are badly burnt. Hold still while I heal you."

Korra barely noticed as Katara bent glowing blue water around her hand. "I did it! I mastered fire. Only one element left!"

Arnook coughed. "Korra, an Avatar should be more dignified, especially when she has just mastered an element. Did you properly thank your masters? You will notice that they chose to _walk_."

Korra rolled her eyes. "They said I could go by myself and tell you guys. And _yes_, I thanked them. I'm not a child." Arnook grunted skeptically. Korra grimaced. "I didn't realize you'd be in such a sour mood just because I mastered another element."

"Young Avatar, I am merely disturbed to see you neglecting proper behavior especially on the day that you reach a milestone in your training—"

"Oh, please!" Korra said angrily. "You're just upset because there's only one more element and then you won't get to control my life anymore."

"Korra!" Katara snapped. Arnook looked shocked.

Korra glanced at Katara and looked down. "Whatever," she muttered. "Sorry for being happy for a moment. I realize that could upset the delicate balance of the entire world."

She pulled her burnt arm away from Katara. "I'll just go meditate at home for a while. Thanks, Katara, but I kind of like the pain anyway. It's sort of like a sign saying 'good job.' Seems like the only one I'll get around here."

"Korra!" Arnook shouted, but she tugged on a heavy blue coat and walked away.

The leader and the old woman watched the firebending master walk through the snow until she was out of sight."

"I don't know why she has to be so difficult," the leader said. "Still, she's right. There's only one element left to go. When is your son Tenzin arriving?"

"Tomorrow," the old woman said. "But I'm afraid your liberation from her—and her liberation from you—will have to wait. Tenzin is not ready to begin teaching her airbending."

"What?" the leader said in shock. Tenzin had always been extremely reliable. "Why?"

The old woman shrugged. "You think he tells his mother?

* * *

Korra trudged through the snow towards the village. Every part of her ached, and the burns on her arms and hands flashed and stung with every step. The freezing air of the South Pole cut through her clothes and skin, rattled her bones, settled inside her stomach, and flew up into her head and every space where the wind could take shelter from the biting cold. Korra kept walking, until, near the edge of the outskirts of her village, where only the pale stars watched her, the red girl collapsed onto the white snow. She lay there for a moment, and then for another one. She pushed herself up onto one knee. Then she fell sideways. The ice rose up to meet her head. Then the ice stopped, lurched, and hung in the air as if something had grabbed onto it.

Something pulled Korra upright and then knocked her backwards. A long, slippery, wet, and above all _warm_ tongue licked at the salt caked on her face.

"Naga, stop!" Korra shrieked. "I am going to freeze to death! Let me up!" The polar bear dog ignored her.

"Naga, Naga, stop!" Korra grabbed the polar bear dog by her plentiful folds of skin and fat around her neck and pulled herself up. She gripped her polar bear dog tightly and rubbed her affectionately behind the ears. "I missed you too." Naga sniffed and grunted, trying to rotate her head so she could lick her master's face again.

Korra leaned against Naga's head for a few seconds that stretched into a minute. "Naga? I'm dead beat. Can I get a ride?"

* * *

Korra pushed aside the flap of the tent and dragged herself inside to the warmth and the smell of hot stew.

"Korra!" Mother looked up in surprise. She was stirring something inside a large pot with a tall spoon. She brought the spoon to her lips and frowned. "Needs more whale yak spit. Are you alright? How did the test go?"

"I kicked butt, duh," Korra said. She stared hungrily at the pot but slumped down by her sleeping bag. "I'm going to sleep now."

"Uh huh," Mother said. "So you're not too tired to come over here and give your mother a kiss?"

"Can't, Avatar rules," Korra said. She closed her eyes.

Not long after she heard Father enter, carrying something heavy by the sound of it.

"When did Korra come back?" he said?

"A little while ago," mother answered. "Put the rest of the whale yak spit over by the pot."

Korra shut her eyes tighter and went to sleep.

* * *

Korra woke up, somehow inside her sleeping bag, to the smell of stew and the thought of freedom.

_One more element._

Tenzin! Tenzin would be coming soon! The only airbending master in the world, the son of the previous Avatar, Aang—did that make Tenzin _her_ son? She would have to try ordering him around. Maybe if she channeled some of Aang's spirit it would work.

Tenzin! Serious, dutiful Tenzin, who would train her as quickly as he could, since there was no replacement. The last airbender, the last element on the path to becoming a fully realized Avatar, and more importantly, freedom from training, from the White Lotus, from this white, lifeless, _boring_ desert. Air was the element of freedom, right? It was perfect, like balance or fate or whatever. And Katara said that airbending is the most similar to waterbending—she would master it instantly, and Tenzin would be wise enough to recognize her skill and declare her a master. Maybe Tenzin would take her on his flying sky bison to one of the Air Temples, or—he was a council member or something in Republic City, wasn't he? Maybe he would take her _there_, to the city. She could see a pro-bending match. Tenzin's life was a life of adventure and travel, and she would _have_ to be a part of it. And if he said no, she would put him in time-out.

No, wait, she would be a master of all four elements and a fully realized Avatar. She could go wherever _she_ wanted.

A prodigious amount of stew disappeared from the pot and into her stomach. Korra gasped for breath, paused, rested for a minute. Then another enormous quantity vanished until Korra scraped the bottom of the pot with the spoon.

Korra groaned happily and laid back inside her sleeping bag and went to sleep.

* * *

Korra woke to the lingering peace of the southern lights. She went over to the pot, which had somehow refilled itself, and she spooned a dozen spoonfuls into her mouth without pausing to breathe. Then, patting her stomach, she stepped outside the tent and stretched.

Not too many people around. Let's see...

Father would be out on a hunting trip. Korra had gone with him once a long time ago. At the age of six she had been as good at reading and manipulating the current as well as any adult bender. The men had laughed and applauded as she pulled a sphere of water with confused fish frantically darting about inside and dropped it in the boat. Chest inflated, Korra had declared that she would get food for everyone, every day, because she was the Avatar.

The next day, under the watchful eye of the White Lotus, her waterbending training had begun in earnest. Katara taught her healing, and younger, more nimble masters taught her combat forms and techniques. After a year she had mastered it all, and surpassed all her masters except for Katara, the best healer in the world, yet she was not declared a master until she was nine years old. She hadn't seen so much of her parents during this time, and then her earthbending training began.

Arnook had not allowed her off the island; large amounts of rock had been shipped to the South Pole so that she could train with earthbending masters there. She easily mastered earthbending. Its strong stances and linear, deliberate motions suited her well. After several years of earthbending and long after she had mastered the element, she was declared a master and could move on to firebending. Arnook had warned her that firebending would be difficult, since she was a waterbender first and so firebending naturally opposed her. Arnook had been wrong—again, Korra wanted to say, but this time she managed to bite her tongue—Korra loved firebending and took to it as naturally as a fish or, for that matter, a waterbender takes to water.

Most of Korra's time not spent training was spent learning history, lore, and philosophy from various teachers. More and more Arnook himself insisted on being the teacher. His intellect and breadth of knowledge was widely respected, apparently, and so many of Korra's days, especially when there were lulls in her training, were spent sitting by a fire with Arnook. He taught her about the history of the world, the lore of the Avatar and the spirit world as best he and the members of the White Lotus had been able to piece it together. More than anything, or so it seemed to Korra, Arnook taught her the Avatar's role in the world, her duties and responsibilities, how she would be expected to behave. During these lessons Korra would fidget, look away, fiddle with the ice or a rock hidden in her clothes. Later when she was learning firebending she found these lessons an excellent time and reason to practice breath control.

Korra didn't mind the lack of free time. Time spent in the village stretched on without a place, without friends or a role to play, until everything seemed to stretch and melt like waterbended ice. It wasn't long before she found herself training even in her spare time, until her earth-bending master had allowed her to make a home out of earth. Immersed in her training, Korra spent little time at home. Her bending masters were the closest thing she had to peers. It had been a long time since the hunting trip.

And as for Mother, she would be...tanning hides, maybe, or heating water. Korra wasn't really sure. She had never spent much time with the women of her tribe. Aside from Katara her bending masters had all been male.

And...soon it would end. Tenzin was a busy man, flying in occasionally with his family on their sky bison (on whom Korra always demanded a ride before Tenzin could leave) to speak with his mother, Arnook, and Korra, but the trips were always brief and soon Tenzin was flying off to Republic City or one of the Temples, or even to the Fire Nation and the Earth Kingdom. As the only airbending master in the world, Tenzin was in high demand.

Korra sat up. Tenzin had to train her; there was no one else. But Tenzin wouldn't be willing to sacrifice his busy schedule even for the Avatar's sake. She would have no choice but to leave the South Pole and accompany him around the world.

And wasn't Arnook always telling her that the Avatar must be worldly and not tied to one place?

* * *

Sky bison fly by airbending the currents around them with subtle motions of their tails and six legs and paws. Their large tails help with balance and direction, and their hairs mesh together against the wind in a manner similar to a bird's feathers. They are massive, heavy creatures, but with air-bending creating sufficient lift is a simple task for a sky bison. Sky bison are sufficiently powerful that to carry, say, a grown man, a pregnant woman, and three children is not too much of a burden to fly.

This sky bison is carrying the entirety of the world's Air Nomads on its back. They are one air-bending master, Tenzin, his orange cloak trailing behind him in the wind, a blue arrow tattoo marking his bald head, the only one like it in the world; his non-bender wife, Pema, dark-haired, pretty, and several months pregnat; and his three children and airbending pupils, Jinora, a girl, dark and studious, age 10; Ikki, a girl, perky and energetic, age 7; and Meelo, playful, exuberant, age 5, and to his father's relief, male.

"I, uh, I just wanted someone to you know, carry on the air-bending line," he had stammered stiffly when Pema had raised an eyebrow.

"Uh huh," she had said. Her eyebrow did not lower.

"Oh, come on, Pema!" he said. "That's—you know what I'm talking about! That's why—" He stopped. Her eyebrow was at a terrifying arc.

"Hmm," she had said.

* * *

At his rider's bidding, the sky bison began its descent. Before long the entire remnant of the Air Nomads could see the figures waiting for them below. Korra, Katara, Arnook and the White Lotus, and quite a few people who simply wanted to see a sky bison, airbenders, and the famous Tenzin. The three airbending children leaped off before the sky bison had landed, relying on their bending and the soft snow to cushion their fall.

"Ow!"

"Oh no, Meelo!" Korra winced. "Snow's not as soft as it looks. There's ice underneath."

The five year-old air-bender jumped up out of the snow far higher than any human naturally could and came down slower than gravity permitted, his cloak whirling around him as if inflated with air, rubbing his butt as he did. Just before he landed he twisted and a spinning sphere of wind appeared underneath him, which he landed on.

"Korra!" he shouted. "It's cold!" And the spinning sphere took off with Meelo on it, whipping up snow as Meelo sped about. "Gotta keep moving or we'll f-f-freeze!"

"Man, I can't wait to learn how to do that," Korra said. "Hey Jinora, hey Ikki." She leaned in towards the sisters conspiratorially. "You guys gotta teach me all your tricks, okay? I'm pretty sure we can get away with pranking your dad so long as we do it with air-bending."

"Korra are you going to come live with us!" Ikki shrieked, jumping into Korra's arms and hugging her tight.

Korra's heart leapt. "I don't know, did Tenzin say I was? I mean, you guys can't stay here, right? Meelo would cause too much trouble, you couldn't!"

"Hi, Korra," Jinora said uneasily. "Well, maybe."

The sky bison touched ground and Tenzin expertly dismounted. He helped his pregnant wife off and turned to the crowd. Arnook was marching swiftly toward him, and his mother was not far behind with Meelo perched on her head.

"Meelo, don't sit on Grandmother's head!" Pema cried exasperatedly. "Really, you'd think the cold would slow him down a bit."

"It's too cold to be on the ground! Grandmother's head is warm!"

"Tenzin, Pema, how do you do?" Arnook said, bowing briefly to Tenzin and clasping Pema's hand. "I hope the trip was pleasant."

"We're all right, thank you," Pema said graciously. "It's not easy entertaining three kids on a flight, but..." she laughed.

"Yes, we're doing well," Tenzin said in his usual formal tones. "This will be a brief visit, however. I just wanted to check in on things. I'm afraid I won't be able to return for a while."

"Yes, Katara said something to that effect," Arnook said uneasily. "Am I to take it that the Avatar's training is to be—delayed?"

Tenzin nodded, but before he could say anything Korra crashed into him.

"Tenzin! I'm so happy to see you! You too, Pema!"

Tenzin coughed and placed his hand on Korra's shoulder. "Hello, Korra. You took the firebending test yesterday, correct? How did it—"

"It went great, _duh_—" Arnook and Tenzin both winced, "—and now I'm ready to start learning airbending. First thing I want to do is learn how to ride around on a sphere of air like your kids do—"

Tenzin's face was grim. "Korra, I—"

"But before we talk about that," Korra said in a mock whisper, "We need to talk about just _where_ this training is going to be happening." She gave a significant look in Arnook's direction. "I mean, it's so cold here, your poor wife, and the kids wouldn't fit in with all the waterbenders, and there's nothing to eat but fish and whale yak spit—"

"Korra, enough of this!" Arnook commanded angrily.

"—And you're such a busy man, Tenzin, always rushing off to Republic City and the other nations, it would be so difficult to train me with all those interruptions, don't you think? So I was thinking—"

"Korra, please listen to us," Pema said.

"—That I should come with you guys to Republic City." Korra exhaled, eyes wide.

Tenzin placed two fingers on his brow so that his hand was partially covering his eye. Then he lowered his hand and looked directly at Korra.

"Korra, I'm sorry, but our training together will have to be delayed."

Korra's desperate grin froze on her face. "What? Why?"

"I can't stay here for very long," Tenzin said in his calm, staid voice. "I am a council member of Republic City, and right now...well, things aren't very stable, right now, and I need to be there to—"

"That's fine!" Korra interjected. "I completely understand!" Korra stood back and held up one hand and then the other as if weighing fish. "You have your duties to the city, which I—I mean, which Aang, my predecessor and your father, entrusted you, and your duties to me, your father—I mean, the reincarnation of your father. Very complicated. So I'll go with you! Problem solved."

Tenzin shook his head. "Korra, I'm sorry, I really am. But to take you with me would only expose you to danger. Now is not the time, nor is Republic City ready for—I know exactly what you're planning, young woman—for an excitable, untrained Avatar running about."

Korra stamped her foot, causing the snow around her to fly into the air and come down onto the ice with a _thump_. "I can't believe this! I'm the Avatar! I'm your dad, maybe!" (Arnook shook his head.) "You—there's no one else! You have to train me!"

Tenzin moved his hand towards Korra's shoulder, but she knocked it away. "Korra, Republic City is dangerous. You, the Avatar, are too precious to be risked. Your training will wait until this crisis has passed."

Arnook nodded. "Korra, I agree with Tenzin. As much as I would like to see your training completed as soon as possible, now is not the time."

"You!" Korra rounded on him. "You said something, you did this, you know he can't stay here and _you didn't want me to leave_!"

"No, Korra," Tenzin said. "I decided this on my own. Arnook was as surprised as you are."

"But I don't understand!" Korra turned towards Tenzin beseechingly. "I'm the _Avatar_! If Republic City is unstable, let me bring balance to it. I've got to start doing that stuff sometime, don't I?"

Tenzin paused, then said, "No, in this case...bringing the Avatar to Republic City might just make things worse. This is one problem the Avatar can't solve."

"Would you say that to your _father_, if he was still alive?"

Tenzin looked shocked, but before he could answer, Katara touched Korra's arm.

"Korra," she said quietly, "Tenzin has given his answer."

Korra turned away. Katara's touch had brought hot stinging tears to her eyes. Katara was _always_ on her side—and she was Aang's wife, why didn't she—

"Korra!" Arnook said stiffly. "I think there's been enough of this. Tenzin came here to see his mother and discuss some matters with the White Lotus, not to listen to your childish temper tantrums. You are the Avatar, and you will behave as such."

Korra hesitated to speak; they would be able to hear the catch in her throat. "I thought you of all people would want my training done as quickly as possible, Arnook. I'm the Avatar. Aang told the White Lotus to search for the next Avatar—to search for me—and watch over my training, didn't he? Why aren't you telling Tenzin to take me with him?"

"Both because I do not command Tenzin and because his assessment is correct," Arnook said. "And because power is a responsibility that can only grow alongside patience and understanding. Your selfishness today is unbecoming of an Avatar."

"_I_ would like to go with Tenzin," Korra said. At that there was a long, slow sigh from Katara and silence from everyone else.

"Fine, I get it," Korra said through a raw throat. Suddenly she bent her knees and pushed her arms out and up as she thrust her whole body up. A wall of snow and ice rose up between her and the others in sync with her motion and when Katara had pushed it down, Korra was gone.

* * *

Korra ran through out of the village and into the white, frozen desert, pulling the snow with her every step and then thrusting it all back, generating more force and speed than a non-bending human could even on dry land. Korra ran until she was tired, and for Korra that took a very long time. At last she stopped, fell against the ice, panting and covered with sweat that froze to her skin in the harsh cold. She quickly made an igloo with her water-bending and crawled inside. She did not think about the fact that Tenzin would be leaving soon to Republic City without her, and he would not be coming back. And...

...What would she do? A brief childhood that she barely remembered, and then training to become the Avatar. That had been her whole life up until this point. For a moment Korra tried to envision the life that awaited her on the South Pole, practicing elements she had already mastered, extra classes with Arnook, occasionally pretending to be a member of the village, pitching in on the the hunting, excuses being found so that she wouldn't join in building the ice sculptures that were her village's pride at weddings; no one wanted to compete with the Avatar, not that Korra was any kind of artist. What else was there? More time with her parents? _Ha_...

...it wasn't easy raising an Avatar. Mother and Father hadn't objected as Arnook had gradually separated them from her, become the shaper of her life, her disciplinarian and decision-maker.

_Maybe I should freeze myself in a block of ice like Aang did until Tenzin comes back._

Korra's breath slowed, the breath control she had mastered over a year ago as a fire-bender came to her instinctively, until her breath came only once every minute.

_I want to go with Tenzin._

A strange smile played on Korra's lips.

_A grey-haired strong man with wild eyes and upraised arms, his eyes spin around and then they find her, his powerful fingers tense and her heart stops—_

Korra gasped, seized, pressed up against the back of the igloo, her unseeing eyes lolling about as the vision flashed in front of her.

_A familiar man, a friend, with a large scar around his eye, he circles something on a map and shows it to her and she can see that it is just right, at the perfect center, and she knows that he is as wise a Lord as she could have ever hoped—_

Korra's muscles relaxed and her steady breath returned.

_Success unlike anything they had ever dreamed; after ten years there was no sign of the strife from the 100 Year's War that she had feared would take generations to heal. And the city itself was a marvel, the combinations of the different elements produced an industry unlike any that had ever been seen before, and even the non-benders had found ways to contribute, marvelous devices like—_

_"It is dangerous!" the friend with the large scar around his eye shouted, pounding the table with his fist. It had been a long time since she had seen him so angry and afraid. "That is why my family has kept it a secret!"_

_She shook her head. "It's not bending. I don't know how—"_

_"They control it, they manipulate it." His face was contorted with anguish. "The secret is out, they've mastered lightning-bending."  
_

_She looked sadly at the smashed device. Pieces of glass lay scattered on the table. "It was invented by non-benders."_

_At that he slumped down into a chair. He put a hand against his face and laughed. "How could that be, Aang? This is madness. Non-benders rediscovering the secret to lightning-bending? What kind of forces has this city unleashed__—_have we unleashed?"

_At that, Korra was silent._

Korra's whole body began to tremble. A pool of warm water formed around her. The ice cracked, and she fell into the water. Steam rose up around her, and Korra's body began to burn.

_Strange black shadows almost like demonic cats dart through the night, a odd chattering noise following them with a weird delay, as if it was caused by something they left behind  
_

_Figures emerge out of the darkness, a burst of fire illuminates their masked faces before they slip away and close in, she presses up against his back as he presses his back against hers, light and heat fills her and, pressed against him, she takes a deep breath and whips her right shoulder around, pushing all the light and heat out through her fist_

_She cradles him in her arms, her beautiful son, with energy-bending she could already feel that he was an air-bender, she would call him Tenzin. A woman, her wife, with beautiful blue eyes, smiles tiredly. Korra leans down to kiss her on the forehead and returns the baby to his mother_

_A monster, a great beast, that looks to be made of earth and trees, rises up from the ground to a towering height. Blue lights blink on up over its entire body as if sprinkled by brilliant diamonds. The beast wails, it has no discernible mouth with which to wail but it wails a loud, piercing cry, and the moon hangs so low in the sky it almost seems as if it will touch the earth_

The pool of water continued to rise in temperature, bubbling loudly.

_"Air-bending is the element of freedom, of lateral movements, of spiral motions and redirection. It is the most spiritual element, and to master it you must master patience, foresight, and understanding. An air-bender fights not by blocking his opponent's strikes and countering but by redirection and maneuver. Do you understand, Tenzin?"_

_A snake wrapped around a tortoise, strangling it so that it cannot move, and finally the tortoise can sleep_

_A newborn baby, swaddled in wrappings, cries and cries. His exhausted parents hold and comfort him, but the pain inside his body won't go away. Red lines form on his body and a terrible heat builds up inside him and pushes to the center of his forehead, which starts to glow, and there is the briefest sensation of fire and then nothing at all_

_Then a torrent of images, an incomprehensible flood of men and beasts and machines and things Korra had no name for, a man with silver streaks through his hair and men with dark masks, a tall, proud bird as large as a building, bolts of lightning flashing through the air, and everywhere and throughout it all a single figure in a dark cloak wearing a pale mask with a red circle in the center of the forehead_

_"You are not the Avatar," the masked figure says. "The Avatar's connection to air-bending has been severed. The time of Avatars is over.  
_

Inside the boiling water, Korra burnt.

* * *

"She needs to talk to someone," Katara said. "I will go."

Korra's father stepped forward. "No, she's our daughter, we'll talk to her when she comes back. I think it's best to leave her alone for now."

"She could be in danger out there by herself," Arnook said gravely. "Even a skilled waterbender could easily get lost out in the desert. Blizzards are unpredictable."

Katara turned to Korra's parents. "What would you say to her?"

Korra's mother's mouth fell open. Her father looked as if he was hunting for words.

"I will go," Katara said again.

"Mother, wait, I will go with you," Tenzin said. "On my sky bison the trip would be much easier_—_"

"Really, now, Tenzin, dear," Katara said, and she laughed. "You say that to me? Out here? I will be waterbending, so I can't bring you. And just ask your sky bison if he wants to flying about in this weather."

Tenzin couldn't keep himself from glancing at his sky bison, who shook his head furiously.

"I will go," Katara said, and she headed off into snow."

* * *

The instant Katara was out of sight of the village, she stopped walking the slow hobble of an elderly woman. One doesn't bend with muscles, as she had reminded Korra many times. With a flap of her arms she propelled the snow and ice under her backwards, and herself forward. The wind bit, but for Katara it was easy to keep the ice from stinging, and she was going much too fast for any bear penguin to catch her, if any was foolhardy enough to try.

In front of her a mess of snow and a long round groove in the ground that trailed off to beyond where Katara could see. Korra hadn't bothered to cover her tracks.

Katara pressed on.

* * *

Katara stopped when the trail did, in front of a steaming pool of water in the middle of the vast ice. Had Korra decided to take a bath? It was Katara's favorite way to relax, especially at the Southern Pole. But Korra, Katara knew, preferred to train, to lift rocks, or to run. And she could not see Korra's head above the water.

"Korra?" Katara called. "Korra, I have come a long way and would like to sit. Be good and make a seat for me out of ice, would you?" There was no answer.

Really now, Katara had had _enough_. She kicked her foot lightly against the ice. A cracked formed and it made its way swiftly towards the pool. It reached the edge and after a beat, threw the water and anything in it out of the pool. She gasped.

Korra's entire body was a putrid pale yellow. She lay on the ice, unmoving.

* * *

Korra awoke to pain and the curious sensation of burning in the freezing climate of the South Pole.

"Korra, don't move or you'll lose more skin," a voice said. The words were harsh but the tone was soothing and gentle. "Just breathe and relax." It was Katara.

Korra didn't move. "Katara, everything hurts."

Katara didn't answer for a moment. She was concentrating. "I know. I'm healing you, don't worry."

Korra lay in a bath of cool water ringed with ice that Katara must have made. For a while, they were both silent.

"It_—_it doesn't hurt as badly as I would have thought," Korra said in a trembling voice.

"This type of burn doesn't," Katara said calmly. "But the worst burns aren't painful. You are lucky I came when I did. Any longer and even I would not have been able to heal you. Without a healer, lesser burns than these would be fatal, and a lesser healer than I would have already lost you. As it is, you have lost too much blood, and I am tiring. Korra, I need your help. You are lying in a pool of water. I need you to submerge yourself and heal your entire body while I focus on smaller points."

"I can't," Korra said.

"The Avatar can," Katara said mildly.

"I can't," Korra said.

"Korra, I don't think I've ever heard those words come out of your mouth before," Katara said. "Am I to take it that you've finally found something you're afraid to try?"

Korra closed her eyes and slowly drifted beneath the surface. After a while, the water began to glow. Katara reached into the water and pressed her hands against Korra's heart.

It was the most painful thing she had ever done. Her body was dying. Her organs were refusing to work. Their impetus came only from Katara's chi. For Korra to push the chi necessary to heal through her veins to everywhere in her body, controlling the water and healing her destroyed skin, felt like tearing herself up from the inside, which is exactly what she was doing. Katara targeted the parts that were most falling apart and held them together with power and skill that no one else could have matched. And so Korra healed herself inside a glowing pool of cool water under the endless night of the South Pole and the shine of the stars.

"You will not die," Katara said after an infinity had passed. She slashed the air with her hand and a large scythe of ice cut through the ground and headed in the direction of the village at a great speed. "Tenzin will be here soon to take you back."

Korra's floated listlessly in the pool. "But not with him."

"No," Katara said. "He has already made his decision. But later he will find time to train you. He knows his duty and he will fulfill it even if he has to quit being on Republic City's Council."

Korra closed her eyes. "Thank you for healing me." Her voice was lifeless.

Katara took Korra's bright pink, raw hand in hers. Korra winced but did not pull away.

"I want to be the Avatar," Korra said so quietly that Katara thought she was hearing things for a moment.

"And why's that?" Katara said. Tenzin needed to hurry. Korra would die if she did not eat soon.

"Got to," Korra said.

"No one can force you to be the Avatar," Katara said.

"Want to."

"Why?"

"Know I am."

Katara did not answer for a minute, scanning the horizon for signs of Tenzin. Then she said,

"Well, then what have you been waiting for?"

* * *

Thanks to Katara's efforts and the exceptional healing properties of whale yak spit, Korra healed quickly. Tenzin had stayed overnight to confirm Korra's condition and then he returned to Republic City. A week later, Korra was up and out, her skin browner and healthy looking. Without a word she hugged her parents tightly, who, caught off-guard, returned the affection somewhat awkwardly. Korra took Naga down to the docks where ships would stop to trade.

_"You will go to Republic City and tell Tenzin that if he doesn't train you, I will cuff him behind the ear. Hmph! _My_ son is certainly not going to refuse to train the _Avatar_. When I speak to his father about this..."_

A master waterbender had no trouble sneaking on board a large merchant ship as it left the port. A brief look-around and she waterbended Naga up and into the boat. They settled together inside the storage room for the night.


	2. A Variety of City Folk

"Hey, you there! What are you doing here?"

"Mmrrumggph?"

Korra's neck ached and something hard jammed against her back. She pushed sweat-drenched hair out of her face and hopped awkwardly off the pile of boxes she and Naga had stacked together the night before.

"Hey, you there!" the voice said again. "Whaaaygaaah!"

Korra rubbed her eyes blearily and tried to focus on the scene in front of her. Two skinny men in thin white hats and blue uniforms held short, tarnished swords in trembling arms. They were otherwise very still. A third man had somehow managed to place his head inside of Naga's wide jaws. A sword lay on the floor by his feet and his knees shook terribly. As Korra looked at him he let out a high-pitched _ee-ee-ee _like gas escaping, his eyes rolled back into his head and his knees gave out. His head slipped out of Naga's mouth, who snorted, and he collapsed onto the floor, Naga's drool trailing off of him and forming a pool around his head.

Korra watched apathetically. "Yeah, you shouldn't put your head in Naga's mouth. You'll never clean all the drool out of your hair."

"Excuse me, miss," one of the remaining men said in a remarkably calm voice. "Is this by any chance _your_ polar bear dog?"

"Naga? Oh, yeah, she's with me." Korra fished around in her mouth with her tongue and spat out a few white hairs.

"Ah, that would be logical," he said. "We did not realize you were using the storage room as a place to sleep. Or, for that matter, to store polar bear dogs."

"Yeah, it'd be nice to have something better for tonight." Korra stretched and yawned. "It's terrible sleeping on boxes."

"N-no pets allowed," the other man said, as if that one sentence was his last grip on a rapidly deteriorating sanity.

"Oh, uh, this is a special Avatar exception." Korra walked past the two of them out onto the deck of the boat. Naga followed, brushing the two sailors aside as she went.

"Man, I need a bath. No offense Naga, but you stink." Naga gave a polar bear dog shrug, which is quite complicated and involves using the back and leg muscles to wiggle fat around in certain patterns. She was quite proud of her smell, and if her master wasn't a connoisseur, that was her loss.

The two men looked at each other.

"_Avatar_?"

* * *

Korra stretched again up on the deck. Sunlight was a rare joy at the South Pole, and Korra looked as directly as she could at the bright yellow ball that fueled her masters' firebending_._ There were a variety of people milling about on deck, some dressed in blue or white uniforms with those silly flat hats and others in the unpleasant, restrictive-looking gray clothing of merchants, with round caps that flattened at the front. Korra headed right for the edge of the deck, kicked off her boots, another rare pleasure for someone from the South Pole, and jumped into the inviting blue water.

The cold water hit Korra with a shock, although it was warm by the South Pole's standards, and clear. No fish were around, and Korra could not understand it until she realized they must be scared of the ship. She felt the water ripple and shake as Naga jumped in after her. If the poor creature was expecting breakfast, she would be disappointed.

Korra span gently through the water, washing away the sweat from a warm night in a storage room snuggled in Naga's fur. She drifted over to Naga, sniffing futilely for fish, her white fur spiraling about in every direction. Korra spent several minutes running her fingers through Naga's fur, untangling knots and pulling out dirt and twigs before she surfaced and glanced around for the boat. It hadn't gone so far in only six or seven minutes, not so far that a master waterbender couldn't catch up.

As Korra approached the ship with Naga in tow she heard a loud, deep _chugugugug_. She was startled to realize that the sound had been there the whole time and she had only noticed it just then. There was a small crowd on the deck of the boat watching a girl and her polar bear dog bend their way towards the ship.

Korra pushed herself and Naga onto the deck with a jet of water. The crowd scrambled back as Naga leapt onto the wooden surface and shook her fur rapidly. She sneezed twice and pressed her face against Korra's arm and burrowed nose-first into her armpit. Korra responded by sliding her fingers through Naga's fur and making a flinging motion, which made the water fly out and onto the deck, spraying the paralyzed crowd of men. Korra flexed her whole body and the water flew off of her as well.

She turned to the crowd and cocked her head to one side. "What, never seen a waterbender before?"

There was a pause.

"Excuse me, Miss...whoever you are, but is that by any chance _your_ polar bear dog?" said a man in a crested white cap and a serious-looking jacket with buttons running all the way up and gold patterns running around the cuffs. He stood at the front of a crowd that leaned so far back they almost appeared diagonal.

Korra jerked a thumb at Naga. "Who, her? Yeah, she's mine. Yeah, I know, no pets, but special exception for the Avatar, okay?"

"You see!" shouted a man in the back of a crowd. "I told you she said she was the Avatar."

"Yeah, and I'm on a secret Avatar mission," she held up a finger in front of her, "To, you know, bring balance. To stuff. Like this ship. It'll tip over if you're all standing one one side like that the whole time. So let's just all act normal about this and give me a room I can share with Naga. Oh, and food. Lots of food."

"Um," said the man in the crested white cap.

"Naga gets really _grumpy_ when she hasn't eaten breakfast, and the steam engine on this ship chases all the fish away," Korra said. "She hasn't had breakfast."

"I'll see to it your arrangements are met, Avatar," the crested-white-cap-man said quickly. Korra gave him a thumbs-up.

They continued to stare at her.

A dour-looking man with a sad grey cap spoke up. "Are you going to kill us all?" he said in nasally tones.

Korra clapped her hands together. "So who wants to see me bend three elements?"

* * *

"We were all surprised by your delay, Tenzin," Tarlok said in his oily voice. "Usually you're so..._prompt_."

Tenzin inclined his head. "I apologize for my delay. There were important matters to take care of."

"Indeed?" Tarlok spread his hands invitingly. "Such as?"

_"Mother, what is...is that Korra?"_

_Tenzin stared in horror at Korra's body, a putrid yellow-brown in some parts and bright pink where the skin had sloughed off._

_Mother was already moving, raising the ice and snow to lift her and Korra onto the sky bison. Tenzin quickly spurred the sky bison into the air._

_"What happened?" Tenzin asked as the sky bison flew on._

_"I don't know," Mother said grimly. "I found her in a steaming pool that only she could have created, but I don't know why. She will need food and bandages, and I need you to help keep things organized and calm."_

_"Of course, Mother."_

_He turned to take Mother and Korra down as the sky bison approached the ground, but Mother was already off with Korra, pulling the snow up to lower them down safely. Right there she raised a dome of ice with her and Korra inside and a small entrance. Then she created a bath out of the ice and filled it with steaming water._

_"Tenzin, food, bandages, and order!" she said sharply. People were already running over to see what was going on._

_"Wait!" Tenzin shouted as people began to crowd around the dome. "My mother is healing." People backed away quickly. Katara was healing someone! Everyone knew to respect her space. _

_Tenzin pointed at three of the tribespeople. "Bring food, a large amount." He pointed at another three. "Bandages, enough to cover an entire body. Who else here is a healer?" A few women raised their hands. "Good, go inside and do whatever my mother says. The rest of you, clear off now, or help bring food and bandages."_

_Arnook ran up to Tenzin, who bent down to whisper with him._

_"Is—is it the Avatar?" Arnook said fearfully._

_Tenzin nodded. "She is badly burnt."_

_"Burnt?" Arnook's eyes could not widen any further. "In the South Pole?" Fury replaced fear. "Those firebending fools, she is no master—"_

_"Water-bending," Tenzin interrupted. "She immersed herself in a steaming pool for whatever reason."_

_Arnook had no answer, only a shocked expression._

_"What have I done?" he said numbly. "The Avatar is my responsibility. I failed her, I failed Aang, I failed the Order."_

_Tenzin placed his hand on Arnook's shoulder. "No, my friend. You have been an excellent leader of the White Lotus, and Korra has grown incredibly under your tutelage. And you will continue to look over her until I return to complete her training."_

_Arnook nodded and stumbled away._

_Tenzin ordered several White Lotus sentries to guard the ice dome where his mother healed the Avatar so that they would not be disturbed. Then he found his wife and children and told them they would be staying the night._

_"Whoo hoo!" Meelo, the little one, shouted._

_Pema looked at him questioningly, but she nodded her acceptance.  
_

_Tenzin spent the rest of the day with his family, keeping his children entertained, and in the morning Mother told him that there was no use in his staying, and he might as well get back and take care of whatever business he had so that he could come back and train the Avatar as soon as possible. Tenzin privately agreed, and he couldn't have disobeyed his mother at that time anyway. Without both Katara's wisdom and skill at healing, they would have lost the Avatar. Even still, Korra had nearly died. Arnook had been right. The Avatar was too reckless. The White Lotus would have to keep her under stricter protection._

"There was an unanticipated delay at the South Pole," Tenzin said. "Nothing very interesting, I'm afraid, but I was forced to stay the night."

Tarlok glanced at the other members of the Council. "Well, I'm sure whatever it was was just as important as this meeting to discuss the future of Republic City, which had to be delayed to wait for you."

"Again, I'm sorry," Tenzin said. Have I submitted in front of the others enough for you, Tarlok?

Tarlok spread his arms. "Not at all, Tenzin, we were all merely concerned. How is the Avatar, by the way?"

"She's doing well," Tenzin said. "When this crisis is over, I will step down as a member of the Council to train her at the South Pole."

"Republic City will miss your services gravely," Tarlok said.

Qopuk, in the green formal robes of an earth-bending master, stood up. "If we may proceed now. I'm sorry, Tenzin, but enough time has been wasted as it is."

"Of course." Tenzin sat down.

"Very well," Qopuk said. "There are a number of subjects, we need to discuss, but in the interest of time Councilman Tarlok suggested, and I agree, that we focus on the conclusions we have reached since our last meeting, when Councilmen Tarlok and Tenzin asserted the threats posed to the safety and stability of our city by the Equalists and the Materialists.

"Since that meeting Chief Beifong has expressed her unwillingness to engage the Equalists as a group but only individuals charged with committing a crime, and of course the Charter forbids any laws made against the Materialists. Their speech and research is both protected and highly valued by this city. Nor has any connection between the Equalists and the Materialists been shown to Chief Beifong's satisfaction. Therefore the only solution that anyone proposed, Councilwoman Oma's proposal to 'Arrest the lot of them and be done with it,' if I've phrased that quite right, is off the table." Oma snorted and adjusted her red sash."

"If I may say so," Tarlok interrupted, "I do not think we should be proposing solutions just yet. Let us discuss the situation in full from all angles, and the best solution will reveal itself in time."

Qopuk nodded. "Very well then, where should we begin?"

Shiro coughed by the end of the table where he sat, almost two meters from Tenzin. His blue robes were perfectly trimmed and pressed, with not a speck or crease to be seen. His blue eyes were thin, as were his eyebrows, and they rose as he began to speak. "I do not see why all this fuss has to be made. The Equalists are riot-makers. They encourage dissent and rebellion. Not to mention the fact that their program is entirely insane and would be just as disastrous for non-benders as it would be for benders. Their crimes can be left up to Chief Beifong. As for the Materialists," he smiled thinly, "They talk. I do not think anyone listens."

"So you're saying...?" Qopuk trailed off.

Shiro folded his hands in his lap. His voice was deep and powerful. "Both Councilmen Tenzin and Tarlok seem convinced we are facing a crisis. This is about all they seem to agree on. I for one am not persuaded. The city remains harmonious."

Tarlok shook his head. Even sitting he was tall, and his broad shoulders were covered in a pale blue jacket. "I disagree, Councilman Shiro. The ratio of non-benders to benders grows every day. Their share of the total income and wealth of Republic City has risen dramatically. Every day the Materialists proclaim the natural superiority of non-benders, and the Equalists take that idea and turn it into demands for special and superior treatment for non-benders. So far no great changes have come because of it. How confident are you that this state of affairs can last, as benders become a dwindling minority?"

Shiro was silent, and he did not move the whole time Tarlok spoke.

Tenzin nodded. "A significant and rapidly growing minority of the population is convinced of the fundamental injustice of Republic City and its laws, and furthermore the need for a violent solution. The Equalist and Materialist movements cannot be taken lightly."

Oma spoke, her red eyes not looking at anyone in particular, "I agree with Councilman Tarlok that the non-benders are increasingly both a civil and economic majority, and furthermore that they are increasingly in the grip of a mad ideology that preaches superiority and civil unrest."

"And you put it much more elegantly than me," Tarlok said.

"Your flatter is as charming as ever," Oma said dryly. "Back to the point. It is, as Beifong knows, illegal to incite civil unrest, to encourage people to riot, to upset their faith in the civil order, just as it is illegal to tell someone to bend a rock at another. Therefore, let us arrest the leaders of the Equalists and the Materialists. When you cut the head of a chicken," she pulled a hand out of her bright red robe and sliced the air, "The chicken runs around in a panic for a short time, and it can make quite a mess, but inevitably," she placed her hand back inside her sleeve, "It falls over dead."

"Tell me, Councilwoman Oma," Shiro said in his deep bass voice, "Just how did you come to know so much about slaughtering chickens?"

Oma inspected her nails. "Oh, Shiro, have you been taking lessons in charm from Tarlok?"

"Enough!" Tenzin snapped. "This is not the time for bickering." Oma put her hand back in her sleeve. Shiro had not moved at all. Tenzin continued. "As for your proposal, Oma, the Equalists have no leader. It is a defining characteristic of theirs."

Oma laughed. "I'm sure that's what they think, Tenzin. All groups have a leader, there is always a hierarchy. Even animals as brainless as ants know that."

Qopuk, the scholar, rubbed his grey beard thoughtfully. "I do not think the Materialists have ever called for riots or unrest so openly. As much as they criticize the 'injustice' of the city and its laws, they seem to know where to toe the line."

Oma shrugged. "So find where the Equalists make their pamphlets and shut it down. Have Beifong interrupt and arrest the leaders of any of their public demonstrations where they call for riots or destruction. I do not think that such activities fall under the protection of the charter."

Qopuk nodded. "I have always argued that the laws of Republic City should be greatly simplified. The law has two goals: to punish unwanted actions and to reward desirable actions. This is the essence of law."

"Your erudition in law is well known," Tenzin said, "And it is why you lead our Council. But what do you propose here?"

Qopuk pushed his glasses up his nose. "What I am saying is that such restrictions and processes as the Charter lays down on us interfere with what is essentially a simple task of optimization."

"Optimization!" Oma barked. "You have been reading that _professor_, I see."

"As have you, dear Oma," Shiro said.

"Am I to understand that Councilmen Qopuk and Oma are proposing that we do away with the Charter?" Tenzin said, not quite able to keep the shock out of his voice.

"Not to eliminate the Charter, not all at once," Qopuk said hastily. "But I think it is important to acknowledge that ultimately an ideal system of law must do away with such things."

"In any case, we can use this problem with the Equalists as an experiment of sorts," Oma said.

"My, my, we _have_ been reading our professor, haven't we?" Shiro said.

Oma ignored him. "Let us suspend some of the more...restrictive points of the Charter only as it relates to the question of the Equalists. If it works, perhaps we can use it as a basis for further reform."

There was a silence while they considered her proposal, and then Tarlok said,

"No." He held up his hands. "I mean no disrespect, Councilwoman Oma, but I feel that may be a very dangerous course of action. For the Council to use a crisis as a reason, however justified and appropriate, to start declaring pamphlets and public demonstrations illegal, no matter how treasonous they may be, is a very dangerous proposal. The Charter does not permit this action."

"Have you not been listening? The Charter can be clarified," Oma said, red eyes flashing. Her voice was even more cutting than usual.

"If the Charter could be found to be in agreement with Councilwoman Oma's proposal, then it would be a most harmonious solution," Shiro said. His eyes turned towards Qopuk. "Well, Councilman Qopuk? You are the expert, after all."

Qopuk frowned. "Interpreting the Charter is always difficult. Put simply...no, but on the other hand..." He trailed off, as he often did when such questions arose.

"There is much wisdom in what Councilwoman Oma and Councilman Shiro have said," Tenzin said. "A committee should be formed to determine the legal domain of the validity of such an action. I propose Councilmen Shiro and Tarlok—"

"Why don't _you_ do it, Tenzin?" Oma said, not bothering to look at him.

Tenzin hesitated, then nodded. "Very well." He caught Tarlok's eye. _Crisis averted_, Tarlok seemed to be saying. Tenzin gave a small nod.

* * *

Pong ran up the stairs of the Republic City University, taking them two at a time, a bundle of scrolls bouncing and threatening to unravel in his arms. He lasted until halfway towards the third floor and then the run turned into more of a quick, frantic walk. He brushed his way past absent-minded professors sipping tea with one hand and holding parchment in front of glazed eyes with the other, past cringing, frightened students and rushed past finely earth-bended statues of great historical figures and donors to the university. Pong was in such a hurry he walked right past the door he was looking for and as he doubled back he dropped the scrolls. Cursing, Pong clambered around desperately picking them up and brushing any dirt off of them. He stood in front of the door, straightened his clothes, caught his breath, and knocked on the heavy wood door.

"Hmm? Oh, do come in!" said a voice from inside.

Pong pushed open the door and stepped inside the brightly lit office. The walls were painted calming, grayed-down violent and a tall green plant sat happily by the window. A tall, large man, who may have been athletic in his youth but was now fairly rotund, with little glasses on a balding head and a poorly put-together suit that clashed badly sat by a spacious desk that he had nevertheless managed to completely cover with towering stacks of books, scrolls, parchments, and pens of every kind.

"Ah, there you are, Pong!" he said happily, in a loud, exuberant voice. "Do put those scrolls on the table with the rest." Pong stepped forward but there seemed to be no particular organization to the contents on the desk.

"Uh, where, Professor, sir, should I—"

The professor waved a hand carelessly. "Anywhere's fine. Just somewhere I'll notice them later. Tell me Pong," and he turned towards the window where the sun shone merrily, "Today is a beautiful day. Do you know why it is a beautiful day?"

Pong, who was trying to find a place on the desk where he could put the scrolls without entire stacks toppling over, said, "Sorry, uh, what, Professor? No, sorry, I don't know."

"Oh, Pong, you're staring at the sun!" the professor laughed. "Come here, my boy, and _look_."

Pong, who hadn't been looking at the sun, glanced at the professor, who was looking out the window, and hastily shoved the stack of scrolls under the desk, where a lot of literary sediment had already ended up. Pong joined the professor by the window and stood stiffly at attention.

"Hm? Oh, there you are, Pong. Come, my boy, and take a look." The professor gestured with his hand. "What do you see?"

Pong looked outside. The professor's office on the top floor of the university overlooked a wide panorama of the city, including some of its busiest streets. It was midday, and the streets were thronged with men taking their lunches, people running here and there with packages and carts of supplies. There was, of course, a boy on the corner shouting and waving newspapers about, two or three beggars sitting by the street, and the shops and industrial buildings seemed as busy as ever.

"I don't know, Professor," Pong said. "It looks normal to me."

"Pong, my boy!" the professor laughed and clapped a hand on Pong's shoulder, which nearly knocked the skinny assistant over. "What you see is the greatest marvel in all of human creation!"

"Not the Great Wall of Ba-Sing Se?"

The professor snorted. "Just a lot of earth-benders making rocks go up."

"What about the great dams, or the Rivers of the Dry Plains, or—"

"Pong, you are thinking too constructively," said the Professor. Pong nodded and tried to think less constructively.

The professor spread his hands. "Look, Pong...at the _city_." Pong looked out the window again and tried to appreciate the mundane sight.

"Pong, do you know what the average life-expectancy of the average person was ten years ago?"

"No, Professor—"

"47! And do you know what it is now?"

"No, Professor—"

"51! 51.2 years! Do you know why that has happened?"

Pong tried to remember what he had learned as a child about why some people live longer than others. "Um...more chi? Everyone has more chi?"

The professor snorted again. "Don't buy into that nonsense, Pong, if you know what's good for you. People live by eating right, avoiding disease and staying healthy, physically and psychology. _Chi_ doesn't have anything to do with it." Pong swallowed and nodded.

"No," the professor said, "People live longer because we got smarter. We have better food, better medicine, our clothes keep us dryer and our houses keep us warmer. We made these things, Pong. Do you know how we made these things?" Pong shook his head.

The professor tapped himself twice on the side of the head. "With this. Think of it as..._world_bending."

"Worldbending?"

"Don't take it too literally, Pong!" the professor laughed. "But do, all the same. With our brains...we can control not merely the four elements, but _everything_. We can shape the whole world to our will."

"Uh." Pong was confused. "The whole world, Professor?"

"Everything," the professor said, looking out the window at the streets below. "No longer will men accomplish great deeds by chi, but with intelligence instead."

"And do you know why we have gotten smarter, Pong? Do you think our brains have changed so quickly?"

"I-I don't know, Professor."

"It is because of the city. The city has brought multitudes of men and women from the Four Nations and everywhere in between together to trade, to interact, to teach and to learn. A new place, perfectly situated by Avatar Aang and Fire Lord Zuko to be a center of trade between the Four Nations, where men begin as equals and, unable to dominate one another, instead find that they can only advance their own position by earning wealth. And to do that, they must be more ingenious and innovative than all the rest. And so man's full intellectual power is not turned to the mastery of chi or the mastery of man, but the mastery of the world itself, so that he may become wealthier than any other." By this point the Professor had turned completely towards the window, speaking in a tone of gentle reverence. "That is the power of the city, Pong."

Pong nodded jerkily. "As you say, Professor."

The professor didn't respond. He continued to look out at the streets below. Pong began backing towards the door.

"Professor, sir? I'll just be—"

"Ah? Hmm? Oh, yes, thank you for your help, Pong."

"And sir, I realize you are a busy man, but if, by any chance, there is the slightest possibility that you might find it convenient, at your leisure, should it strike your mood, to perhaps—"

"Of course, Pong, your service has been most valuable. I will mention you to the administration."

Pong bowed low. "Thank you, Professor Amon," he said gratefully.

Professor Amon waved a hand. "Not at all, not at all. And I'll be taking my usual evening stroll tonight as well."

"Of course, Professor." Pong bowed again and exited the office. He breathed a deep sigh of relief and leaned heavily against the wall. Professor Amon would mention him to the administration! He would be able to send enough money back to his mother for her to live comfortably, and maybe he could even begin to save up enough for a wife.

Pong skipped down the stairs, taking them two and three and a time. He could see it now. Professor Amon and Probationary Junior Vice Co-Secretary Pong, taking on the world together! What had he said about worldbending? Pong had forgotten. Such matters were best left to the professor.

* * *

Mako tugged on his black leather jacket. "Come on, Bolin!"

Bolin slicked his hair back. "Let's ride."

Outside their Satocycles waited. Mako revved the engine and kicked off.

"We'll meet up with Hasook and the gang at Cockbill Street!" Mako shouted over the roar of their engines as they raced down the dark streets.

"We gonna rumble with the Tigerdillos tonight?" Bolin shouted back.

Mako's face was grim. "If they think they can mess with our turf, they've got another think coming."

They drove on down into the depths of the city.

"What?" Bolin shouted.

"Huh?" Mako concentrated on navigating the torn-up alley.

"What does that mean?"

"What does what mean?"

"That they've got another think coming!"

Mako spared a glance at his younger brother. Bolin's bright green eyes shone with honesty.

"I don't know!" Mako said, and they sped on.

Soon they could make out a group of Satocycles parked by an alley wall and the lights of half a dozen or so cigarettes. Mako and Bolin pulled up beside the rest of their gang.

"Mako!" they cried, crowding around their leader.

"Yeah, yeah," Mako said, pushing past them. "Anyone sight of the Tigerdillos?"

"No, not yet," Hasook said, coming up behind him. Hasook's head, covered in bandages, barely came up to Mako's chest. Mako was tall "I, I'm sorry, Mako, about what happened—"

"Don't worry about it, Hasook," Mako said instantly. "It was an ambush. Well, if the Tigerdillos want to pick a fight with the Fire Ferrets, they're going to get one!"

Hasook looked down. "If only I had some power, then I'd show them."

Mako was scanning the street for signs of activity and didn't answer for a moment. "No shame in being a nonbender, Hasook. You know more about bikes than anyone."

"Yeah, but if I just had some _power_, then I'd _really_ show everyone..."

Suddenly there was a roar of engines. Bright lights shined down the street, forcing Mako to look away.

"Well, look who's showed up!" a voice called. "If it isn't Meeko and his _Crier_ferrets!"

"That's not our name, you Weinerdillos!" Bolin shouted, squaring his broad shoulders.

"That's not our name either!"

"Well then, we're at an impasse, aren't we?" Bolin shouted.

"Bolin—" Mako covered his face with his hands. "Never mind. Hey, Tigerdumbasses, get your butts down here! You don't mess with the Fire Ferrets and get away with it!"

The Satocycles revved again and roared down the street. Mako watched them placidly.

Bolin walked up next to him. "I've got your back, bro."

"We'll make them pay," Mako said.

The Satocycles braked hard in front of the Fire Ferrets. The Tigerdillos dismounted and formed a cocky, grinning semicircle.

"Well, well—"

"No," Mako said. Bolin leapt forward, hands thrusting out, and the ground underneath the Tigerdillos splintered and exploded, sending the disoriented gang members flying. Mako dashed for the Tigerdillo leader, grabbing him by the shirt and slamming a flaming fist into his face. Bolin followed up by crushing a pillar of rock into another Tigerdillo's ribs, and the rest of the Fire Ferrets charged.

Mako slammed the Tigerdillo leader's head against the ground once, twice, and hoisted him up with one hand. The other hand came around with a fireball and blasted him into a brick wall. The Tigerdillo leader collapsed and didn't move. Mako prepared another fireball, but it fizzled out as a blinding white light streamed down from the sky.

"THIS IS THE POLICE!" boomed a tinny voice. "CEASE ALL CRIMINAL ACTIVITIES AND YOU WILL BE APPREHENDED AT ONCE!"

"What an offer!" Bolin laughed, dropping the limp Tigerdillo he was holding.

"It's the metalheads, split!" Mako ordered, and the Fire Ferrets jumped on their bikes, taking off in different directions.

Mako and Bolin navigated a familiar side alley, zooming down a tight corner at breakneck speed.

"Man, we stomped those guys!" Bolin whooped.

"Damn right!" Mako said fiercely. "Nobody messes with the Fire Ferrets and gets away with it!"

* * *

On her days off Jie Ming volunteered to put stacks of different pamphlets into the appropriate boxes and push those boxes to the person standing next to her, who sealed the boxes and gave them to the next person, who put them in the delivery box which was then placed on one of the trucks. The trucks went out around the city at night delivering pamphlets containing important information for existing Equalists and messages aimed at converting the apathetic to sympathizers and sympathizers to comrades.

**_THE EQUALIST REVOLUTION!_**

**_MORE LIES FROM THE COUNCIL: THE FUNDAMENTAL INJUSTICE OF THE CULTURAL PROTECTION ACT REVEALED_**

**_THE TENETS OF THE EQUALIST MOVEMENT: EQUALITY, JUSTICE, AND OPPORTUNITY FOR ALL  
_**

Some people had laughed at her when Jie Ming volunteered to help make package the pamphlets. "Jie Ming," they had said, "Don't you know the comrades who really make a difference are the ones writing the pamphlets or organizing a demonstration, making speeches, inspiring people and spreading the message? And you volunteer to package pamphlets? Don't you want to be more than that in the Equalist movement?"

_**Who do they think they're fooling? The benders have been planning since the foundation of Republic City itself to oppress the bending class and ensure their own superiority! Why can't non-benders get jobs? Because the laws, legal according the Charter which BY THE WAY WAS WRITTEN BY BENDERS, prevent us from doing so. Laws that demand construction be done by earth-benders, and fire-benders must man steam engines. Their excuse is safety. They bleat it like sheep, "Safety! Safety! Oppression in the name of safety!" In fact, non-bender construction is cheaper and better-engineered that earth-bended construction, and non-bender ingenuity has developed ways to maintain flames at high heat just as safely and at a lower cost than fire-benders can. These laws are revealed for what they are: protection, protection of benders at the expense of non-benders...**_

Jie Ming disagreed. Her life had been changed by those pamphlets. She had been a non-bender living in poverty, sweeping the houses of the wealthy to support her sick father and her three little brothers. Her mother had died giving birth to the youngest. She hadn't understood anything about the world, saw no further than the end of the week when she would bring home money and be able to buy food, a little oil, and to put away a paltry sum, saving up for an operation for her father's illness that he would almost certainly die of before she had saved a tenth of what she needed. Equalist pamphlets would show up in the mailbox, slipped under the door and would quickly end up in the trash. She had no time, no energy, no attention left for politics.

Then, one day, an exhaustion beyond exhaustion settled into her, and she read a pamphlet, and then another and another, and they transformed her life. Suddenly the rhythm of the world was revealed to her: how her poverty was caused by the collusion of the benders against the non-benders, how they guarded their wealth and made doctors unaffordable, how they used their status and power to ensure that the best jobs and advances went to their children, leaving nothing for Jie Ming and her brothers. She saw—it was so obvious, she could barely remember the time when she had been blind to it all—how they conspired to maintain their power with laws that indirectly targeted non-benders, making it, by what they pretended was coincidence (Who did they think they were fooling? Had there ever been a non-bender on the Council?), impossible for non-benders to eke out a living or to even challenge the corrupt and unjust laws. Yes, the wise and great Charter protected their freedom to organize and speak, and that was worth squat if your organization was locked out of politics and all you could say was, "Please sir, may I have some more?"

_**Benders think they're from another century entirely. They dress like royalty and behave as if status and wealth is more important than the suffering of their neighbors—at least if that neighbor is a non-bender. Do they not remember the centuries of war, when the whole world was under the thrall and sway of the benders and their false Doctrine of Chi? Or do they remember it and long for the old days when benders ruled and non-benders could consider themselves lucky not to have their house set on fire by a bored fire-bender...**_

Now Jie Ming was an Equalist, and Equalists took care of their own. A doctor had seen her father, her brothers played together with the children of other Equalists in one of the dormitories, and Jie Ming's life was about more than sweeping beautiful marble floors and dusting ornate gold frames for the benders who despised her. She was part of a movement, a movement with a mission that would bring equality, justice, wealth and opportunity for her and her brothers.

_**The Equalists need your support! Only through unity can non-benders throw off the chains of oppression that bind us to our "rightful place" in life. Join your local chapter! Volunteer...**_

Jie Ming was proud to sort and stack pamphlets, to box them up and put them on trucks. She didn't see writing pamphlets as any more important than packaging them. What good was writing true, powerful messages if they couldn't be shipped out for everyone to read them? No, packaging pamphlets was just as important, and if not as many people wanted to do it, then all the more important for someone like Jie Ming to volunteer. That was what being an Equalist was about.

_**Demonstration in the park by the Northern Quarters, ALL COMRADES IN THE AREA SHOULD ATTEND, important information regarding new political strategies and Equalist theory applied to industry and fashion...**_

Besides, it's not like Jie Ming didn't have a more glamorous job of her own within the Equalist honeycomb. She worked six days a week at Air Temple Island.

_**If every non-bender donated just five jiangs, the Equalists would be able to fund twice as many demonstrations, more training and facilities for new recruits and their families, more pamphlets for faster recruiting and increased donations...**_

Jie Ming took another stack of pamphlets and efficiently sorted them into the appropriate box. She was making a difference and giving back to the movement that had saved her and her family. She didn't care if packaging pamphlets was seen as low work by others in the Equalist organization. She was working to bring the Equalist revolution closer every day. And poor Councilman Tenzin had no idea.

* * *

"Hoo! Hrah! Huraaah!"

Shinji watched the Avatar kicked and punched her way around the deck of the ship. He tried to imagine what she was seeing. An enemy to her left—nailed with a fireball! Two more coming up—speared with ice! Behind the Avatar her terrifying pet monster made a pathetic sound and rolled over, pawing at the air.

Shinji gathered his courage. "Um, excuse me, Miss Avagyaaaaaah!"

"Oh!" Korra lowered her fist. "Sorry, did I burn you?"

"N-no, ma'am," the sailor said. He adjusted his flat white cap. "Um—"

"You really shouldn't surprise me while I'm training," the Avatar said, and she went back to kicking and punching around the top of the ship. He watched her for a while, her brown ponytail bouncing as she ducked, spun, and leapt, flinging fireballs at the air and extinguishing them just as quickly with lances of water. Her blue eyes shone and a fierce smile danced around her face, it contorted as she attacked and appeared again just as quickly as she danced away from whatever counter she was seeing.

"So you like watching me, huh?"

"Ahhh!" Shinji jumped away. The Avatar had gotten behind him somehow and her face was pressed right next to his.

She cocked her head. "You want a free lesson or something? You've been watching me all week."

He shook his head, stammering, "N-no, Avatar—"

"Call me Korra," she said, arms akimbo. "Avatars have names too, you know."

He nodded and swallowed, and tried not to pay attention to the polar bear dog yawning behind her, its mouth opening up well past the point necessary to place his entire head inside, sharp teeth glistening...

He shook his head back and forth. "Uh, no, uh, yes, er, sorry, Korra. Um, I'm Shinji." He held out his cold, sweaty hand and immediately wished he hadn't.

She shook it and quickly let go, making a face. "So, Shinji, like I said, want a free lesson?"

"No, I, uh, I was just thinking that it must be difficult to be the Avatar."

She stared at him.

"To, uh, have to train all the time," he said, his voice trailing off at the end with a weird sound.

"Oh, that, no," Korra laughed. "This isn't even serious training; I can't do it properly on this ship at all. I just get really antsy and upset when I'm cooped up and can't exercise. I go water-bend around the ship with Naga too, but I need to run, I need to lift rocks, and I need a sparring opponent." She gestured toward the center of the deck. "You want to spar?"

He put his hands up. "Oh, no, no thanks, I can't bend or anything, so..."

She stared at him. "So...what do you want then? It's five gold pieces if you want to watch."

"Gold, uh, pieces? Oh, uh, we use _jiangs_."

Korra raised an eyebrow. "_Jiangs_? What're those?"

"From, uh, Zhou Jiangshou?" he tried. Her eyebrow didn't move. "Um, never mind, it's not important. No, I uh, I just wanted to talk to you about what happened in the storage room."

She studied him carefully, and then a smile spread across her face. "I remember you! You're the guy who stuck his head in Naga's mouth!"

Shinji looked down, mortified by the rising blush. "Um, well, it was really your polar bear dog who initiated—"

"So did you ever get all the drool out of your hair or no?"

"Actually, no," Shinji said. "Do you, um, having anything I could—"

"Nope. Nothing works. You're going to smell like that for a long time."

"Oh. Great." Shinji grimaced, looked down again. "But it's more than that. I...I've never been so scared in my entire life."

"Yeah, you fainted," Korra said gleefully.

Shinji swallowed and nodded. "And—well, we had heard weird noises coming from the storage room and so we were sent to investigate, and we have swords, although I'm afraid we never really learned how to use them, and, well—I wasn't much use, was I?"

"Nope," Korra said. "Lucky for you it was just an innocent girl and her polar bear dog."

"But I thought," Shinji continued, "Um, I mean, after watching you and all—" Her eyebrow went back up—"That maybe you wouldn't have been as useless as I was."

"Definitely not."

"That even if you found your head in the mouth of a polar bear dog, you wouldn't have fainted."

"No, I would have tickled her," the Avatar said. "Or scratched her belly."

Shinji paused. "Are you sure that's not a wild man-eating beast?"

The Avatar laughed. "Naga? Of course not! She's just a puppy at heart." She walked over to where Naga was dozing and scratched her neck affectionately. Naga licked at Korra's face lazily. "See? All dogs are good dogs."

Shinji considered this. "Even spider dogs?"

"Any dog," the Avatar said sternly. "And definitely polar bear dogs. Who's good? You're good!" Naga yawned. She knew she was good; master told her every day.

The Avatar beckoned to Shinji. "Come here, you scaredy polar bear cat. She likes making new friends."

Shinji glanced around desperately in case she was pointing to someone else and finally, seeing no alternative, tentatively approached the Avatar and her monstrous pet, suddenly grateful for his skinny frame.

"Don't be shy or she'll bite your arm off. Just kidding!" she laughed as Shinji flinched away. "Just do it. Come on. There you go."

They were silent for a while as the two of them stroked the fur of the massive beast. Naga groaned happily, her tongue hanging out.

The Avatar looked at Shinji. "So what's your job on this ship, Shinji?"

"Oh, uh, I help run the ship," Shinji said weakly.

She raised an eyebrow. "Like...do you run the engines or something? Are you trying to become captain someday?"

"Uh, no, I just clean things and carry stuff around," Shinji said, hating the truth and seeing no way out.

The Avatar glanced away. "Oh, that's fine."

"Uh—" Shinji felt he had to say something. "You have to be a bender to work the engines or be the captain, and since I'm not a bender..." Shinji shrugged helplessly.

She looked up interestedly. "Why didn't you say so? Maybe one of the guys in the engine room will spar with me!"

"I doubt they'll want to fight the Avatar," Shinji coughed, his stomach twisting.

She looked away again.

A few seconds of silence stretched into a minute. Shinji panicked, hoping the Avatar would speak, but she seemed comfortable with the silence.

"We're almost at Republic City!" Shinji managed in a moment of inspiration. "What's, uh, what're your plans?

"Thank goodness!" The Avatar yawned. "I've spent way too much time on this boat." She grinned wickedly. "Aren't you going to miss me, Shinji? Who will you spy on all day when I'm gone?"

He tried to laugh. It was a sad sound. "Nobody. Myself, I guess. The other people on the ship, the merchants and so forth. But what are you planning—"

"Well, that's something," she said. She sounded bored.

They sat on the deck of the boat in silence for another. The Avatar seemed content to stroke her dog and not speak. Finally she stretched and stood up. "Well, Shinji, it's been fun. I think I'm going to go for a swim."

She began to walk away. Shinji watched her go, a painful knot in his stomach and a weird feeling that was somewhere in between panic and excitement gripping his chest.

"Avatar Korra!" he said loudly, surprising even himself. She turned around, her eyebrow raised again.

"Yes, Shinji?" she said.

"I will never be useless again!" he shouted. "I will never be afraid again!"

"Shinji, whoa, it's alright, calm down," she said, holding her hands out. "No need to shout."

"I will never—" he swallowed, the right words weren't coming, "I will never be the one holding myself back again! I was—" he paused again, fighting for the words, "I could—It was a choice, I could feel myself choosing to be afraid inside the mouth of your terrible monster. I never noticed before, but I've been doing it every day of my life!"

"O-okay, that's great, Shinji," Korra said, her eyes wide. "I'm pretty sure you were just scared because a bear was about to eat you. Really, it's not a big—"

Shinji drew his beaten, tarnished sword and kneeled. "My sword is your sword, Avatar Korra! And I swear to you that the next time we meet, I will know how to use it!"

Korra was completely still, raw shock and confusion displayed on her face. Then slowly all of her features transfigured into a wide, excited smile.

"That is _so_ cool, Shinji."


	3. Welcome to Republic City

To someone who had spent all her life in the South Pole, having never seen a city before, Republic City might remind her of the wild and colorful undersea ecosystem she had spent her youth exploring.

Not that she knew the word "ecosystem." No matter. Back to the city.

Republic City is an atypical ecosystem. It draws energy from the sun, of course, but Republic City doesn't capture the energy with photosynthesis. The sunlight is captured with engines, light bulbs, machinery and specialized parts, textiles, and steel. These are the fruit of Republic City, born in the soil of competition and the nitrogen of agglomeration, grown with yesterday's sunlight and paid for by tomorrow's, to be traded today for cucumbers, tomatoes, eggplant, squash, melon, berries of all sorts, huge assortments of beans, cabbages, leaves, herbs, and spices, a multitude of different grains, seaweed, potatoes, celery, carrots, gourds, radishes, and peppers, even chickens, cows, pigs and goats, themselves fatted on the same sunlight brought on wooden and steel ships or pulled by great, dumb beasts on carts. No food is grown on the rock of Republic City.

Fed and watered, Republic City begins anew the process of collecting energy. Strange little organisms, call them men and women, who have covered themselves with queer artificial skins, bustle down streets and make their way into unusual habitats called shops and industries. These organisms, while constantly engaged in a social dance of immense complexity, which functions both to exchange information and to jockey for status, resources, and mating opportunities, manage, through a remarkable quality of theirs called _ingenuity_, to transform a great deal of mostly useless matter, which is largely brought in from outside, into highly valued and sought-after machines, equipment, parts, and an entirely bizarre and novel category of goods called _consumer goods_, which seem to have no function except to make life easier and more pleasant. Consumer goods alone seem to be produced independently of the need for sunlight. Some of this output is traded within the City itself, some of it is sent to the larger surrounding ecosystems in exchange for sunlight, and some of it is traded to the larger surrounding ecosystems in exchange for the materials that can only be transmuted within the City to products more valuable to those surrounding ecosystems than the corresponding amount of sunlight they give up. Let's call this _primary production_.

You might wonder how such an indirect and circular method of acquiring sunlight can be..._efficient_. Yet, remarkably, Republic City is a thriving habitat for these matter-manipulating mammals. Their numbers swell and grow every year. People from all the surrounding ecosystems migrate to Republic City, so well-suited is it to their tastes. Nor is the indirect, circular method wasteful. Waste product in the City decomposes quickly. No kind of warped metal or broken part is so devoid of potential value that someone can't figure out a way to indirectly convert it into sunlight. Even such waste as does build up is quickly moved or trapped somehow so as to minimize its interference with the collection of sunlight and, incomprehensibly, the production of consumer goods.

Zoom out far enough on Republic City's vast food web and everything seems to depend on everything else, with no clear way any individual part could have developed independently of the parts it now depends on, and yet it must have happened. But the web isn't fragile; pieces of it are constantly torn off, destroyed, or rearranged in some matter. Yet the whole web never threatens to collapse. It only grows. Nothing can escape it and still live within Republic City. Yet, paradoxically, as the web grows, so does the amount of sunlight. You can't really call what's happening..._consumption_.

Inevitably, biotic and abiotic material fall out of the primary production process. Things build up in places they shouldn't and gaps appear elsewhere. Sometimes, individual pieces find themselves completely cut off from primary production, and their connection to the food web becomes tenuous. Intra- and inter-habitat relocations happen swiftly and often. Unlike a natural ecosystem, however, there is no cycle, not in the strict sense. Nothing every returns to its beginning. Republic City does not always go forward, but it never goes _back_.

Life begins through a burst of lightning or the eruption of a volcano, complicated undersea chemical reactions involving undersea vents, pyrite and sulfur, information storing systems develop in primordial soups and enzymes catalyze protein production. From there it's all a matter of a cruel, merciless environment, automatic selection effects and adaptive responses.

Life on Republic City began with an idea, an idea developed by a species particularly, in fact uniquely and unprecedentedly, good at coming up with ideas, ideas that break the boundaries of the environment they evolved in and the criteria they evolved to meet. A city by the bay leading out to the sea, where trade erodes history as surely as the sea's waves erode proud structures made of sand, built in the aftermath of a war that left the world desolate and blackened, a new, empty place where there was no prescribed way of doing or what of wanting or who of being, and so these idea-making creatures had no choice but to put their oddest organ, a few pinkish-beige pounds of lumpy matter, to work and come up with those odd _ideas_ of who to be and what to want and how to get it. And so anyone with an idea came to Republic City, and it turns out that ideas catalyze other ideas, and ideas benefit from being around each other, they grow, strengthen, and promote the production of even more and more ideas until Republic City was a city built on ideas, the city which had all the ideas and attracted all ideas to it, and there was no stopping it, the ideas kept coming and coming and making even more ideas happen faster and faster...

...Or not, as it happened. Ideas took the place of genes, in the ecosystem labeled "Republic City—A," and just like genes not all ideas survived by being most optimized for the environment. Some ideas survived...

...By taking _aim_ at other ideas, and the processes that created them. And those targeted ideas developed self-defense mechanisms, and the battle continued for a while, and then _other_ ideas developed the ability to mimic self-defense mechanisms while really going on the offense against other ideas and the enzymes that catalyze ideas, and the information storage systems that produce the enzymes and put the ideas to work...

...At least, that's what Professor Amon thinks.

The citizens of Republic City like to speak of harmony. This is no surprise. Their existence is predicated on the precarious balance between a number of forces both invisible and uncountably large, which produce so many interactions both undetectable and incomprehensible that it's a wonder they can stand the tension. In fact, they wouldn't be able to bear it, if they were aware of the sheer brazen impossibility of it all. But somehow, incredibly, the system is robust.

And then there's the Avatar. You don't believe in fate or destiny, and neither does she. She doesn't see the point in _believing_ in it, and if fate ever tried to tell her to do anything, she'd sock it in the jaw. She bows to no one, not even if it's wearing a scary mask and has "F-A-T-E" written on itself in ink. Yet you have to wonder what kind of attractor is drawing the Avatar to Republic City, if there's not something in the spirits or mystery of the Avatar that explains how a thousand different men and women in a thousand different lifetimes were able to find a point of imbalance and restore it, if it's not just the most unlikely coincidence ever, and you start to wonder if there's something out of balance with Republic City...

You wonder...if it has anything to do with _ideas_.

* * *

"Wow, that smells amazing, can I have one?"

"Half-_jiang_!"

"Uh..." Korra sagged. "Can I bring you the _jiangs_ later?"

"No money? Then go away!"

Korra turned away, shoulders bowed. No one had been willing to give her any food, not even enough for her, let alone a very hungry polar bear dog staying out of sight in the bay. Why they rejected her, Korra didn't understand. Her eyes widened excitedly as she saw another shop.

"What's that?"

The shopkeeper looked at her without actually turning his face toward her. "It's a phonograph."

"What's it do?"

"It costs people money. Do you have any money?"

Korra lifted a shoulder uncertainly. "Not...exactly."

"Then I'm afraid it won't work for you. Get out!"

Korra sagged as she walked away. Where was she supposed to get money from? Did you buy it, like apparently everything else in this city? But wait, that didn't make sense...

"Tenth-_jiang_, just one tenth-_jiang_, if you wouldn't be so kind! You wouldn't? I knew it! Ha! Ha ha ha!"

Korra looked up at the sound of the the raucous, high-pitched laughter. By the corner of the street sat a man in an ugly, too-large brown coat and thin, frayed pants in front of a beaten, tattered hat that had a few coins laying around in it.

"Just a tenth-_jiang_, one tenth-_jiang_, and your chi will double! Guaranteed or your money back! Ha! Ha ha ha!" He smiled at a passerby who dropped a coin in his hat, revealing a mostly toothless mouth, except for a few blackened molars hanging loosely on his gums. "Thank you kindly, milady, and may the spirits bless your household! Why hello there little girl, got a tenth-_jiang_ for me? No? Then how about two? Ha! Ha ha ha!" H

Korra smiled. "You and me both, buddy. Mind if I sit?" He gestured that he did not mind at all, and she sat down next to him on the dusty flat rock by the street. She looked at him. His face was wrinkled and grey, with sunken cheeks covered with marks and blemishes, and his smile stretched and moved around his face like an uncomfortable cat.

"Money problems, little girl?" He jiggled his hat, making a small clinking noise. "Quit being lazy and get a job! Ha! Ha ha ha!" His eyes were wild and friendly.

Korra grinned. The man's energy was infectious, and it sustained her even on an empty stomach, which, much to the frustration of her bending masters, she had always declared an insurmountable obstacle to training. Korra had been entirely unmovable on that point, and while she bore any other kind and degree of harsh conditions without complaint, she always insisted on large and regular meals.

"So is this how you get those, what do you call them, _jiangs_?" Korra asked. "Can I try?"

He shrugged. "Sure, little girl. But get your own hat."

"Oh, I don't mind sharing."

"Not that, because I've got lice! Ha! Ha ha ha!" Each laugh stabbed through the air like a high-pitched squawk.

Korra laughed too and took off her heavy right boot. "I'll use this then. I guess I really don't need these any more. I can probably go barefoot here."

He eyed her heavy blue clothes. "Aye, looks like you come from somewhere cold. Let me guess...Fire Nation? No...Air Nomad!"

"Water Tribe, actually," she said. "_Southern_ Water Tribe." She held up a fist. "Winner of the Inter-Tribal Water-Bending Competition three years running!" Korra hadn't been allowed to participate, being the Avatar, but that hadn't stopped her from watching and cheering every year more loudly than anyone else.

He grinned. "Well, give it a go then! Make some money!"

Korra thrust out her boot as a man walked by. "Excuse me, can I have some money? I need—" she stopped as he sped up and walked past her without even glancing in her direction.

"What was that?" she said angrily to the beggar. "He didn't even look at me!"

"You're doing it wrong," he said. "Watch me and learn!"

A woman strolled by and as she did he called, "Veteran of the Hundred Year's War, lost all my limbs!" He held up his arms. "Found new ones though! Ha! Ha ha ha!" She dropped a coin in his hat and hurried away.

Korra gazed at him in awe. "How did you do that?"

He tapped his nose. "That guy earlier didn't even look at you, right?" She nodded. "That's because to him you don't exist. So you got to convince him that you don't, if you want him to give you any money. Don't go into his life, remind him that you're outside of it! That's how it works!"

Korra grinned. "I think I get it."

When the next person walked by, Korra shouted, "I'm the Avatar, the Avatar I am, and I'm hungry! Give me a—thank you, my good sir, and I will intercede with the spirits on your behalf!" Arnook had told her she would be asked to do that as the Avatar. She doubted he had foreseen how she would put it to use.

"Well done, well done!" the beggar laughed. He leaned in conspiratorially. "Listen, I think that makes you unofficially inducted into the Guild of Beggars."

"What's the Guild of Beggars?" Korra asked, eyes wide.

"I can't say too much about it," he whispered. "But we're a very exclusive organization. You should come to one of our meetings to be officially inducted and learn the Rites. You could even meet the Queen!"

"Beggars have a queen?" Korra was amazed.

"No, of course not! We just found her lying around! Ha! Ha ha ha!"

Korra chuckled. "Well, if you're serious, that could be a lot of fun." She stuck out a hand. "I'm Korra, by the way."

He took her hand in a loose grip. "I'm Norton! Although they call me 'Chicken.' It's because I can't fly. Ha! Ha ha ha!" He grimaced. "When was the last time you washed your hands?"

* * *

The sun rose high the the sky and people thronged the streets in search of lunch. Korra and her new friend cheerfully continued making money by the side of the road.

"So what's all this money for, anyway?" Korra said, holding up one of the dark magenta rectangular papers. "These _jiangs_, right? I thought this was just for getting stuff that's really far away."

"Oh, it is," Norton said enthusiastically. "Here in the city, even the person right next to you can be really far away!"

Korra laughed and put the money back in her boot. "I think I see what you mean. Well, I feel pretty close to you, Norton, but I don't get this at all. What are we supposed to do with the money?"

"Buy stuff," Norton said.

"Yeah, but—" Korra searched for the words to explain what seemed too obvious to need explaining. "If I'm hungry, and that lady had plenty of fish, why not give me some?"

"Because someone else will give her money for it," Norton said plainly. He lifted his head as a man walked by. "Got any spare _jiangs_ for the Avatar? Thank you kindly, good sir."

Korra hesitated. "But what does she need money for?"

"Buy stuff," Norton said.

"But why won't other people just give her something if she needs it?"

"Because someone else will give them money for it."

Korra grimaced. "That makes no sense. In the South Pole people just lend a hand to whoever needs it. We don't need pieces of paper telling us to do anything."

Norton gave Korra a wide-eyed stare. He seemed utterly shocked, as if the idea had never occurred to him.

"You don't have pieces of paper telling you what to do? Girl, you must be out of your _mind_."

* * *

In a garden teeming with aloe and small foxes by a tall crabapple tree stood a woman with red eyes. She wore a light green cloak with the hood drawn over her head, and her she half-listened to a small, dirty child as he related, in a most ungrammatical and non-linear fashion, anything interesting or unusual he had noticed over the past few days. She paid him and several others a half-_jiang_ every week to provide her such information. Most of it was useless, but she had half-_jiangs_ to spare, and every nugget of information that wasn't useless was worth the price and more.

"—didn't look nothing like a normal beggar, if you pardon my expression, done up all in blue like she was from out of town, if you pardon my expression—"

So much to juggle these days. The city had become a breeding ground for faction and unrest. Dangerous, but potentially useful.

"—'the Avatar, I'm the Avatar, so give me money or I'll set the spirits on you,' if you pardon my expression—"

It was cute, watching the other members of the Council trying to manage things. Qopuk had no idea what was going on, poor fool, and Tenzin was too stuck-up and distracted to keep any real handle on matters. It was just _pathetic_ seeing Tarlok try his hand at cleverness and intrigue, and as for Shiro...Shiro might be dangerous; he would have to be watched. Who knew what that man was thinking behind his stone face...wait, _what_?

"Go back, say that again!" she snapped.

The boy nodded. "Yes ma'am, if you pardon my expression. There's a new beggar, only she's different, she's got on clothes like they do from the Water Tribe and she's real young and not all disfigured like, if you pardon my expression, and—"

"How old would you say she was?"

"I dunno, like thirty maybe, if you pardon my expression, and she was shouting 'I'm the Avatar, give me money!' if you pardon my—"

"Yes, yes," she said testily. "What else did she do?"

"Well, that's about it, ma'am, just beggaring and shouting, seemed really happy about it, if you pardon my expression."

She tossed him a coin—she wouldn't _touch_ the dirty little thing by handing it the money—and waved him away. "You've been good. Keep an eye on this Avatar girl and I'll give you a whole _jiang_. Go away now."

"Same time next week, ma'am, if you pardon my expression?"

"Of course not, you disgusting little creature," she said as sweetly as she could. "Tomorrow, and the day after. I want to know everything about this girl: what she does, where she goes, who she's with. Remember, a whole _jiang_ is in it for you if you do this right. Now run along."

He did so, and hurriedly, because while he may not have understood much, he understood the danger of the fire burning in her eyes.

So the Avatar was in town, was she? Had Tenzin brought her here? To what end? Not like him; he's too cautious. The Avatar's own impetus then? Just like an Avatar to show up now. But masquerading as a beggar, and then announcing herself? Taking refuge in audacity...it was an interesting move. Would this complicate matters, or simplify them? Either way, confirming the presence and establishing control of the Avatar would have to take priority.

Oma felt peckish suddenly. Where had the little bastard run off to? No, no, he was working for her; she didn't want to start _that_ again.

* * *

Pong sat in the bench by the park, surreptitiously glancing this way and that. There! A white handkerchief! Pong carefully adjusted his hat to indicate he had received the signal. The handkerchief whirled around twice. Now what did that mean again? Was he supposed to start walking north, or give a large yawn and wait five minutes for another signal?

Oh, screw it. He was paying the runt a tenth-_jiang_ every day for this, wasn't he? Professor Amon liked the "urban tidbits" Pong brought back, but Pong wasn't going to pay games with a child whom he technically employed. Pong strode quickly towards the white handkerchief, which disappeared behind a tree. Pong rounded the tree but no one was there.

"Hey, Mister, what're you doing!" a boyish voice hissed at him from above. Pong looked up and a skinny, freckled girl with messy hair glared down at him from a tree branch. "Everyone'll see you conspiring with me, like!"

"And what's wrong with that?" Pong said impatiently. "I do pay you and pay you well for this, don't I? I want my news and I want it now."

"Gimme the tenth-_jiang_ first, Mister! Or I'll scarper, like!"

Pong rolled his eyes. "You better give me the news, or you'll 'scarper' with my money."

"Well played, well played," the girl said with grudging respect.

Pong coughed and straightened his shoulders back. "Well, you are talking to Probationary Trainee Junior Vice Co-Secretary Under Consideration Pong, so you had best 'spill the beans.'"

"What're you wiggling your fingers about like that for?"

"Just tell me the news!"

The girl inserted a finger into her nose carelessly. "Not much to report. There's this old broad down by the bay, calls herself the Avatar. She's like, hmm, 50 years old, give or take, and she's begging for money with all the beggar-gentlemen of distinction and renown."

Pong stared. "W-wait, how do you know she's the Avatar?"

The girl critically inspected the prize her finger had retrieved and flicked it away. "Says she is. 'I'm the Avatar, the spirits'll eat you if you don't give me money.' She's already brought balance to the city, like, or at least the ones who're having trouble standing up." The girl laughed. "Don't think she's used to drink much."

Pong blinked. "Are you telling me the Avatar is down by the bay getting drunk and begging for money with a bunch of homeless people?"

"Yup," the girl said. She held out a hand. "Give me the money now, Mister."

"Wait one second," Pong said. "What does she look like?"

"No scars or boils or missing limbs or anything like that," the girl said impatiently. She continued to stretch out her hand, which Pong ignored. "She's got on Water Tribe stuff like you see at the docks sometimes. Ponytail. Fire-bends and earth-bends. Dunno."

Pong nodded distractedly and placed a coin in the girl's hand, who snatched it up. "Okay, keep an eye on her. I want to hear all about her tomorrow. Wait, she _what-bends_?"

But the girl had already run off.

* * *

Night. Past night. Morning? Councilman Tenzin was up, talking to some White Lotus sentries. Jie Ming was outside as well, _still_ healing the garden after Meelo's little tantrum earlier. Even a bender like Tenzin had his hands full with three young children who could run as fast as the wind.

"You've got to be kidding me!" she heard the usually serene Tenzin shout. "That—she was—argh! And with—of all people—"

Jie Ming looked up, startled. Usually nothing could upset Tenzin's equanimity. What on earth...?

Suddenly he was walking over to her, his cloak billowing far more than the wind should have allowed for.

"Jie Ming," and his voice was tense but controlled, "I have to step out for a bit. I'll be returning later tonight. Please keep an eye on the children and help Pema with whatever she needs."

Jie Ming had already stayed far later than usual. "But Councilman Tenzin, I need to prepare breakfast for my brothers," she protested.

Tenzin winced and rubbed his forehead apologetically. "I know, I know, but I can't let this wait and Meelo's been an absolute terror today, and now Ikki has decided that she's sick, although with what exactly except a bad case of the grumpies I do not know..."

Jie Ming hesitated, and Tenzin held up his hand. "You can leave early in the morning and not come back until later in the day, or, if you prefer, you can meet me on the ferry coming back, and you still don't have to come in until later."

_No, it's fine, it's not like my brothers ever get sick, and when they do it's not like they have an international organization dedicated to keeping them healthy._

But no, she was part of the Equalists now. Someone would notice she wasn't back, would check on her brothers, would make sure everything was fine. She could wait. Still, it infuriated her that Tenzin just assumed that her life was far away and unimportant, that of _course_ she had the time to spare, that rearranging her schedule around his was _easy_.

"Not a problem, Councilman Tenzin," she said brightly. "Good luck with whatever it is."

He sighed gratefully. "Thank you. Make yourself some tea, there's fresh ginseng. I'll be back before long."

_Oh, that makes it OK. Good luck._

And perversely, she did find herself wishing him good luck even as her resentment stewed. Something had upset Tenzin, and it was still her responsibility as an Air Acolyte to make sure that nothing upset Tenzin or his family.

Tenzin, who usually took the long way down, leapt off the side of the cliff down to the ferry below.

* * *

Evening went on. Tarlok sat by the water's edge in a small, hidden inlet, a fishing rod in his hands. A water-bender hardly needed one, of course, but Tarlok found it relaxing to fish with a rod and his muscles, not with chi and forms. The flies buzzed around lazily as the sun waned. Tarlok's mouth hung partially open. He licked his dry lips.

A tug on the end of his line. Tarlok sat up and carefully began reeling it in. He could just buy dinner, of course; he just wanted to pull it in and see it. The fish tugged harder. Tarlok reeled it in faster and pulled hard on the line. Suddenly and with a flash the fish was in the air, writhing madly, the dying sunlight glinting off its scales, a deep and majestic green and purple, and Tarlok stared in wonder, and then a polar bear dog leaped out of the water and caught the fish whole it its mouth.

Tarlok screamed, dropping the fishing pole and scrambling backwards. He struck a fighting pose while the polar bear dog munched happily on the fish.

Wait...a polar bear dog? At the _beach_? He had only recognized it because of the childhood he had spent at the North Pole. Why was one here?

"Hey there, cutie," Tarlok said in a friendly voice. "Want to come here and say hi?" Tarlok firmly believed that all dogs are good dogs.

The polar bear dog ignored him and began sniffing around for remains of fish floating on the water. Tarlok walked slowly towards the beast.

"Hey, you like fish? Want some more?" He tugged a surprised fish out of the water with water-bending, whom the polar bear dog snapped up instantly.

"Hey, that's good." Tarlok reached the water and waded in carefully. "Want another one?" Tarlok flipped another fish into the air. The polar bear dog flew forward and its jaw snapped shut. In seconds nothing remained but a few scraps of bone. The polar bear dog turned toward Tarlok expectantly, its tongue hanging out. It looked for all the world to be smiling despite the gruesome murders it had just executed.

Tarlok neared the polar bear dog and held out his hand. He—she? sniffed it carefully and then pushed at it with its snout, trying to make the fish jump out of the water again. Tarlok rubbed the neck of the great beast's fur and moved up to rub its cheeks.

"Who's good?" Tarlok sang. "Who's very good? Who's a hungry monster? You are! Want more fish?"

The polar bear dog panted happily. Suddenly it sat bolt upright and cocked an ear as if it had heard something. The beast surged forward over Tarlok, who had a fleeting image of impending death, and beyond, bounding up the sand and rock and out of sight.

Tarlok pulled himself out of the water and lay on the sand gasping for breath. The vision of the beast's teeth and huge jaws as it had approached his face left Tarlok in a state of shock. He had nearly fed himself to a polar bear dog.

Finally Tarlok lay back and thought. Tenzin had mentioned enough of the Avatar's activities that Tarlok knew she had a pet polar bear dog. Barring any other explanation for why a polar bear dog had been waiting by the bay and had suddenly run up as if called by a distant whistle, the most likely, or at least the most sensible-to-prepare-for possibility, was that the Avatar had come to Republic City. So Tarlok would prepare sensibly.

Just what was Tenzin thinking?

* * *

Past midnight. Lin Beifong irritably swept a stack of papers to make room for the new ones. More and more crime in this city, more _complicated_ crime, which meant more paperwork for her. What she wouldn't give for a simple, bloody murder in front of thirty witnesses on a busy street. All these accusations about corrupt business practices made her head hurt. The Equalists and their nonsense only added to the trouble. They kept getting arrested not for actual crimes, such as murder in front of thirty witnesses on a busy street, but more like almost-crimes, actions that seem like they ought to be and probably were somewhere against the law, actions that definitely were wrong, damaged public morale and promoted unrest and disrespect for the laws and most certainly would lead to actual crimes later, maybe, but, the point is, right now, were not actually _illegal_, as such. And so the arresting officer, instead of doing the paperwork him- or herself, would send it up to Chief Beifong.

Lin closed her eyes and tapped a pen against the table, just for the sake of the vibration.

She opened her eyes. The papers still sat on her desk. Briefly, before she arrested the thought and locked it up in the bottommost cell of a maximum security prison, she wondered if—

_"So take the job...if you want it! If you'd rather be a _paper_-bender than a metal-bender!"_

Lin shut her eyes. She tapped the pen against the table, a syncopated rhythm like the jazz music she wouldn't be caught dead ever listening to. Mother had been selfish. Without Lin, the city would have crumbled under the weight of its own corruption and ineptitude, the crime it bred and the apathy that acted as fertilizer for it all.

A knock at the door. "Yes?" Lin called.

Some flunky—Lin couldn't remember all their names these days, like she had been able to when the force had been so much smaller and the crimes so much simpler—poked his head in. He looked as nervous as his knock had sounded. "Uh, Chief Beifong? We, uh, arrested the source of the disturbance at Shamlegger Street."

"And who were they?" Lin said disinterestedly.

"Well, we arrested three low-ranking members of the Triple Threat Triad at the scene," he said. He swallowed. "And, uh, we arrested the Avatar."

Her head snapped up. She could hear the honesty in his voice. "How do you know it's the Avatar?"

"Well, she says she is—she's been quite irate about the whole thing, really—and, uh, she can bend three elements."

His heart was beating quickly but regularly. He was telling the truth. "Where is she now?"

"She's by the holding cells."

Lin raised an eyebrow. "Is she _in_ the holding cells or _by_ the holding cells?"

"B-by the holding cells," the flunky stammered.

"And why is she not _in_ a holding cell?" Lin said, putting a note of exasperation into her voice.

The flunky didn't meet her eye. "Well, seeing as she's the Avatar, we thought—"

"What do regulations say?" Lin voice cut through his trembling excuses.

"All detainees are to be put in a holding cell prior to questioning, Chief Beifong!" the flunky shouted, glad to be back on firm ground even if it meant being chewed out.

"Does it have any special clause for Avatars, flu—officer?"

"No, Chief Beifong!"

"So go put the Avatar in a holding cell."

"Yes, Chief Beifong!"

"And then bring her to me. For questioning."

* * *

Korra couldn't quite remember how it had happened. One of Norton's friends had shown up, and then another, and they had multiplied again, and it had been such a blur and a rush meeting all these funny, friendly people, like Dodo, whose memory disappeared as fast as it formed, or Penguin, who dressed impeccably and was entirely normal except for being convinced there was a penguin on the head of everyone he met but himself. It was sad and fun, and Korra's heart panged at the instant, natural acceptance. She had shown them she was the Avatar, fashioning chairs out of the stone ground and lighting a fire to cook what food had been procured somehow as the evening approached and it began to get cool, and they had laughed, clapped, and proposed a toast to the Avatar.

The _drinks_—at some point their money, such as it was, had been pooled, and someone had fetched drinks, and Korra had tried _something_ and spluttered and gasped at the bitterness and the painful burning sensation as the liquid slid down her throat and then she had tried again and it went down a little easier, and a third time—

They laughed, they danced around the fire. She told them about the South Pole, spirit lore, and her training, and they told her about the things they saw and the adventures they got in to living in the slums and alleys of Republic City, although she noticed that all of them strayed away from the subject of how they became beggars in the first place.

Passersby didn't seem to noticed anything they did. The beggars were right; nobody could see through their spell except the children, and Korra bended multiple elements more and more brazenly as the evening went on.

"To Korra!" Norton said, lifting a bottle filled with a murky brownish orange liquid. "The new Unofficial Probationary Junior Beggar Under Consideration!"

"To Korra!" they cheered, and Korra lifted a bottle and clinked it with the rest and then she dropped it when a knife pierced her ribs. The bottle shattered on the stone ground, scattering glass shards about. Drink spilled out.

Korra gasped, clutched her side. She looked down. No blood, no knife.

"Korra, are you okay?" Norton grabbed her arm. "You look like you've seen a ghost. Wait, you're the Avatar, you probably have! Ha! Ha ha ha!"

"I—I thought I had been stabbed!" Korra said in a shaky voice. "I felt a knife go through me."

"You feel knives that aren't there, yet you don't see the penguin sitting on top of your head," Penguin said dryly, sipping elegantly from a bottle that had been broken to resemble a glass. "Really, you people suffer from the strangest delusions."

"What do you mean, you people?" Dodo challenged angrily.

"I mean you and your fellow beggars, my good man," Penguin said.

"Ah, right, I had forgotten," Dodo said sadly.

"No." Korra shook her head. "I felt that. I—" and she followed the sense of danger that pointed as surely as any compass right toward—

—A bald man, sitting erect on a mat, an empty hat laid out before him. His face is lined and tanned with time and sunlight, but it is shaven and unblemished. He is very still, yet is face is slack, and his eyes are unfocused and slide about aimlessly—

"Who—who is that?" Korra gasped, pointing.

"That is Human Killer, my dear," Penguin said. "He is a most esteemed gentleman, except for the penguin which sits on his head entirely unnoticed by the poor man, which is the source of much laughter and gossip."

"He's the one who stabbed me!" Korra hissed. Fear clutched her and she didn't know what to do with it; she couldn't run away or he'd kill them all—did no one else notice it? No, they did, she hadn't noticed it before but there was a radius around Human Killer that nobody penetrated—

"Who, Human Killer?" Nortan said, bemused. "Nah, Human Killer wouldn't hurt a fly! Ha! Ha ha ha!"

"Then why is he called Human Killer?" Korra snapped.

"I don't remember," Dodo said.

Korra watched apprehensively as Human Killer's eyes slid about. "What is he loo—mmph!" Norton had slapped his hand over her mouth. He shook his head.

"It's best not to ask that question, my good woman," Penguin said.

Korra pushed Norton's hand away and breathed the relatively clean air deeply. "Why not?"

"I don't remember," Dodo said.

Korra sat down heavily. Norton sat down next to her.

"Are you OK?" he said seriously. "You drank a lot."

"I'm fine," Korra said. "I'm fine," she said again, and this time her voice didn't shake. "I just—I need—Naga! I forgot Naga!"

Korra jumped up. "I'm sorry, it was really nice meeting you, I forgot my polar bear dog! She's going to be really hungry!" Korra began to run off, stopped, turned around. "Keep my boots; maybe they'll bring you guys good luck! See you at the next meeting! And thanks for everything!" She turned around and disappeared.

The beggars looked at each other.

"Gentlemen," Penguin said, "I do believe she is utterly insane."

* * *

Korra ran down the rocks towards the beach. A non-bender in the dark would have broken their neck but Korra, earth-bending master, could run at full speed even barefoot. She put two fingers in her mouth and whistled twice, two high-pitched blasts in short succession. She continued to run and in a short time she heard a loud pounding coming from below. She whistled again and the pounding sped up and then she saw a white bullet and it crashed into her. Korra fell backwards onto the rock, made soft by earth-bending, and a familiar wet tongue bathed her face.

"Naga!" Korra cried happily. "I'm so sorry I forgot you! I'm happy to see you too!" Naga ignored her and continued to lap at her face.

"How was the beach?" Korra said, rubbing at Naga's neck and chest. "Did—oh, wow, you smell. I was going to ask if you ate, but the answer is yes. You ate fish. Lots and lots of fish. Who fed you? Did you catch them by yourself?" Naga snorted and licked her again. Korra looked up at her polar bear dog in the last of the day's dying light and smiled and hugged her fur.

"I really missed you." For Naga, it seemed, the feeling was mutual.

Finally Naga relented and Korra was able to push her off and get up. "Okay, it's late. We should find a place to stay and go see Tenzin tomorrow. Come on, girl."

The girl and her polar bear dog plodded along the streets. Korra's stomach rumbled.

"Ugh," she groaned. "I didn't eat much today. No strength. Let's just find a place to stay. You'll have to sneak around back, girl."

Naga whined and slunk off. Korra walked up to a house and knocked on the door. No answer. She knocked again. The door opened a crack.

"Yes?" a voice said.

"Uh—" Korra started, thrown off by the barely-open door. "I'm Korra and I just got here and I need a place to sleep for the night."

Wham! the door slammed shut. "Go away!" the voice said. Something behind the door clicked.

"Well, I didn't want to stay here anyway!" Korra shouted at the door. "Jerk! Come on Naga, let's go."

Several rows of houses later, Korra turned to Naga and shrugged apologetically. "Sorry, girl, it's a city of jerks. Let's find a place and I'll earth-bend us a hut. Can't be worse than sleeping in that storage room. It'll be like earth-bending training all over again."

They walked along to the edge of the street and past several shops. Suddenly up ahead a light from a flame flared. Korra perked up.

"What was that? Come on!"

Korra and Naga ran forward and pressed themselves against the wall of a shop as the scene came into view. A man lay bowed in front of a store while three other men menaced him.

"You didn't pay up," one of them said, his face thin and angular. He slashed with his hand and a wave of fire pasted right in front of the cringing man's face, who flinched and fell back.

"Da boss ain't too happy about that," said another whose shoulders were wide and came down at a right angle. The ground cracked menacingly underneath his feet.

"And when the boss ain't happy, he likes to spread it around a little," said the third, whose cave his face a curved appearance. He spat, and the spit flew like an arrow, knocking away a rock by the fallen man's head.

"P-please!" the man begged. "I-It's not my fault, please—"

"Enough," the first one, the fire-bender, said. "You non-benders are great at earning money, more than you should if you ask me. Ain't right, taking from your fellow man like that."

"Yeah," said the earth-bender. "So we're going to _flatten_ things out a little."

"Yeah," said the water-bender. "We're going to _wet_, uh, your pants—"

"Okay, boys, I think that's enough," Korra said, stepping out from the shadows.

They didn't start. "Who're you?" the fire-bender asked.

"I'm the Avatar," Korra said.

"Sure, and I'm the Fire Lord," the water-bender said. "Now why don't you get lost before you get hurt, missy."

"Yeah," the earth-bender said. "Or else you'll get _flattened_."

Korra cocked her head and put her hands on her hips. "Uh, you already used that one, big guy. Got anything better?"

The earth-bender paused. "Uh...rocks." He glanced away, thinking. "I'm...rocks. You's about to get _rocks_."

Korra clapped. "Very scary. Anyone else?"

"Okay, time for you to go," the fire-bender said, and he took a step toward her. Naga growled. He stopped.

"Dat's a bear," he said. "A polar dog bear."

"She's a _puppy_," Korra said dangerously. "But yes, also a bear. I'm the Avatar and I have a pet bear. You gotta deal with it."

"Hey," the fire-bender said. "She's got a bear."

"You scared of a bear?" the earth-bender said to the water-bender.

"I ain't scared of nothing," the water-bender said. "Let's water this b—"

"_Ice_ her," Korra said. "Threaten to _ice_ me, for crying out loud."

The water-bender growled. "I've had enough of dis." He reached inside his jacked and pulled out a container of water. Korra smirked, shifted her weight, and even as he sent a jet of water at her she was already pulling it around herself and stepped forward to fire it back. The ground cracked in front of her, drawing a line from the earth-bender to her. He was try to stop her feet, which would work great on a water-bender, but she was the Avatar and would just bend out of it—

Her foot was stuck. She tried to pull her leg out of the ground and it was stuck. She stared down, not comprehending, and then she saw the light in the corner of her eye, and the fire-bender's grinning face illuminated by the fireball as he struck.

She pulled the water up, but the fire _smashed_ through it, burning her arms despite the water-bending. She cried out and leaned back, but her feet were still stuck and another fireball came; she blocked it but the heat and power crushed her guard, and only her incredible tolerance for pain let her keep her arms up to block a third. Naga, snarling, leaped forward, but the earth-bender made a pulling-back motion with his hands and a sheet of rock came up and pushed Naga up and farther than she had intended. She landed hard on the ground with a crunch and whimpered.

"Don't TOUCH my dog!" Korra roared. She pulled together what remained of the water and moved to shoot it at the earth-bender, but the water-bender reached forward and tugged and _pulled the water out of her hands. _Her feet were still stuck and couldn't even let out a fireball because the fire-bender began another volley, and out of the corner of her eye she saw the water-bender and the earth-bender fired a _ball of water filled with earth_. They spun and punched together. It blasting through her guard, blowing her out of the rocky hold and backwards. She landed on her back and didn't move.

"Now dat's why you don't mess with the Triple Threat Triad," the fire-bender said.

"Some Avatar," the water-bender snorted. "Just a water-bending punk from the South Pole. 'ow nostalgic."

The earth-bender walked towards her. "Maybe she's got some money. Dat'd be ni—argh!" Korra swept his feet and kicked a fireball straight into his face as he came down. She jumped over him and ran towards the two remaining gangsters, her face dark and furious.

"Sh-she is the Avatar!" the water-bender cried.

"So what!" the fire-bender shouted. "Just get—oof!" Korra slid her hands along the ground, pulling up the street and throwing it forward. His fireballs fizzled against the oncoming sheet of rock. Korra swiftly rolled him up and away.

"W-wait a second!" the water-bender begged the advancing Avatar. "Please—" he lashed out suddenly with a whip of water. Korra rolled under it and kicked up the rock underneath his feet, knocking him into the air. She grabbed his leg with his own whip of water and spun him around, once, twice, and hurled him through the window of a shop.

The ground trembled; Korra turned around and dodged the wave of earth the earth-bender had thrown at her from behind her back. But before she could step forward Naga crashed into the earth-bender from the side, knocking him over with Naga on top, her jaws firmly placed around his head. He held very, very still, except for his legs, which shook uncontrollably.

Naga growled. His legs stopped shaking.

Korra walked over to them and put her hand on Naga. She glared down at the earth-bender. "Don't ever, EVER mess with my dog. Do you understand?"

"Nngh, nngh!" he said, managing to communicate "Yes please just don't kill me!" through an unmoving mouth and clenched teeth.

"Good," Korra said. "Now then, we'll—argh!"

Just then a siren sounded, and a blinding light shown down on them from high above. Korra covered her eyes and looked away.

"Attention, criminals!" a distorted voice boomed. "You are under arrest! Do not run, do not resist!"

"The police!" Korra said. "That's one problem solved."

Korra heard but didn't see mechanical cables slam into the ground. There was sound of metal sliding on metal and then Korra felt the impact of half a dozen bodies hit the earth.

"Don't move, you're all under arrest!" one said.

Korra shaded her eyes with one hand and squinted at them. "Great, guys, you're just in time. Please arrest—"

"You did this?" one metal-bender said, stepping towards her.

"Yeah, I—aahhh!" Korra screamed as a metal cable wrenched her burnt, fractured arms around behind her back. "Hey, stop, they're the criminals!"

Naga roared and leaped, but a cable wrapped around each of her limbs and pulled, splaying her out on the ground.

"Hey!" Korra shouted. "Don't hurt Naga!"

"This your bear?"

"She's a _puppy_, and yes, she's mine! Look, we stopped these three mobsters from wrecking this guy's shop."

"What guy's shop?"

"That guy! He was right outside."

The metal-bender looked around. "I don't see anybody. You're all under arrest."

"Wait, I'm the Avatar, you can't arrest me!"

"Sure you are, and I'm the Fire Lord," the metal-bender said. "You have the right to remain silent. I suggest you exercise it."

* * *

"Can my arms get a healer?" Korra called from inside the holding cell. "Do you people even know what that is?"

A metal-bender opened the gate to her cell. "The Chief will question you now."

"When am I going to get out of these handcuffs?" Korra demanded. "And where's Naga?"

"Your bear is fine, ma'am. Just come along now."

"She's a _puppy_," Korra muttered. "You people are barbarians."

* * *

"You are," Chief Beifong read off a document, "Charged with getting into a fight, recklessly damaging city property, recklessly damaging private property, smuggling an exotic animal into Republic City, illegally entering Republic City without the requisite paperwork, panhandling—"

"Paperwork?" Korra cried. "What's _paperwork_?"

"Thank you for the confession." Chief Beifong put down the document. "Let's get to the point. You're the Avatar. Why are you here?"

Korra raised an eyebrow. Chief Beifong raised her eyebrow higher. Korra cocked her head. Chief Beifong cocked her head at a sharper angle. Korra stared into her eyes. Chief Beifong had a stare like a snake on amphetamines.

"To become inducted into the Guild of Beggars—"

"OH BULL—"

The door slammed open. Chief Beifong stood and cursed when she saw the tall, proud figure, wrapped in orange and yellow robes, the only air-bending master in the world, son of the Avatar Aang and the living water-bending legend Katara, walk into the room, one of her useless flunkies running behind him shouting "Chief Beifong, Chief Beifong, it's Tenzin—"

Tenzin walked into the room. "Lin," he inclined his head politely, "You look as radiant as always."

"Tenzin," Lin said evenly. She leveled a thumb at Korra. "What is this?"

"That," Tenzin breathed heavily, "Is the Avatar, and I would really appreciate it if that fact could remain in this room."

Lin waved a hand. "Trust me, the whole city will know by tomorrow. Your Avatar wrecked half of Shamlegger Street and busted up a shop. Oh, and she brought a bear in illegally. Which reminds me, _she_ is in here illegally."

"I'm incredibly sorry, Lin," Tenzin said gravely. "This is my fault. May I ask what you are going to do with her?"

Chief Beifong shrugged. "Fine her a hundred _jiangs_ and ship her off to the North Pole."

"South Pole, South Pole!" Korra shouted. "And I don't have any money."

Tenzin bowed his head. "Lin, could you please release the Avatar into my custody? I will send her home myself. And I will pay for the damages. This was my responsibility."

"Tenzin," Korra began, "You don't have to—"

"Be quiet, Korra!" Tenzin snapped. He turned back to Chief Beifong, ignoring the shocked Korra. "Please, Lin? I'm begging you as a favor to me."

She glared at him. "Are you sure that would really be good for the Avatar?"

Tenzin just stood there with his head bowed.

"Oh, very well." Lin flicked her hand and Korra's handcuffs came off. "Your dog is downstairs. Please get it out of here before the smell sets in completely."

* * *

The Avatar and the last air-bending master in the world walked silently together towards the ferry that would take them to Air Temple Island, a polar bear dog plodding tiredly behind.

"Tenzin, I'm really sorry," Korra said as they reached the dock. "Thanks for bailing me out back there."

"Korra, everything you have done this day was irresponsible and dangerous," Tenzin said. His words were harsh but his voice was calm and serene. "You are the Avatar, and when you endanger yourself, you endanger your responsibility to the world. That is why we protect you."

Korra nodded.

Tenzin sighed. "Korra, I know you wanted to learn air-bending, but—"

"No. That's not why I came here."

Tenzin's eyes widened. "What?"

"I mean, yes, I came here to learn air-bending, but also I came here because I wanted to." All the frustration and pain that had built up over the last few hours poured into Korra's voice. "All my life it's been duty and, and the things other people set for me, and—I don't know what, it's just that, that..." Korra's voice trailed off.

"You couldn't recognize yourself in the future laid out for you," Tenzin supplied.

Korra shrugged. "Maybe. I don't know." She slumped against Naga. "I—it's just that, I made the greatest friends today, they were funny and wonderful and—" she wiped away a tear, "—_weird_ in the best possible way, and in that moment when I forgot about everyone I was supposed to be and everything I was supposed to do I felt like I was finally me."

Tenzin was silent.

"But I don't think that means I stopped being the Avatar," Korra said in a tired voice. "I think—part of it I have to figure out for myself. If the world today is any different from how it is yesterday, then everything Arnook and my masters taught me is worthless. I learned that today."

Tenzin opened his mouth and then hesitated.

Korra sagged. "So—so I came here to become the Avatar. Because I'm the Avatar. And I'm Korra. The Avatar isn't Aang or Arnook or even you, Tenzin. It's me. And that happened for a reason. So whoever _I_ am...I've got to figure that out. Does that make any sense?"

Tenzin nodded.

"And I really need a healer," Korra said. "My arms are fractured and I pulled or tore _something_ in my leg and metal-benders are _not_ gentle. And food. And then sleep."

"There are healers on the island," Tenzin said quietly. "And cooks. And beds. Korra?"

"Yeah?" she whispered.

"Do you want to return to the South Pole?"

"I don't want to cause you any more trouble, Tenzin."

"Do you want to return to the South Pole?"

"No."

"Very well," Tenzin said. "Then you'll have to stay with me at Air Temple Island. And I suppose you might as well learn air-bending with my three children while you're there."

"Tenzin!" Korra cried happily. "Really? You mean it?"

He nodded. "If you want."

"Of course I do!" A smile spread from ear to ear on Korra's exhausted face. "I'd give you a hug but—arms. Sorry."

"Perhaps that's for the best," Tenzin said stiffly.

Korra wiggled her shoulders. "Air-bending hug."

Tenzin blanked. "What?"

Korra wiggled her shoulders again. "Air-bending hug. Ha. Ha ha ha."

Tenzin flicked his hand and a small gust of wind brushed Korra's shoulder. "Indeed."

The ferryman stared at them. "So...are you folks getting on the ferry? Only we were supposed to leave five minutes ago but you folks seemed kind of busy but I've got a home to go to to you know, so if you could hurry it up please..."

The air-bending master bent down and helped his pupil, Korra the Avatar, followed faithfully by Naga the polar dog bear, eternally a puppy in her master's eyes, onto the ferry that would take them to Air Temple Island.

* * *

"Tenzin?" Korra said. "I want to learn pro bending."

"YOU WHAT—"


	4. Gangs of Republic City

"Wait, Tenzin, hear me out—"

"No no no no NO no no no _no—_"

* * *

"Korra!"

Jinora, Ikki and Meelo rushed into Korra's room through the open door. "When did you get here? Are you staying with us?" They jumped with the impossible grace and control of airbenders onto Korra's bed and crowded around her. "Did Daddy say you could stay? When are you going to take us swimming? Can we ride on Naga?"

"Oh, morning, guys. Yeah, I'm here to stay," Korra said through half open eyes. They shot open when Meelo sat heavily on her stomach. "Oof, Meelo! Nice to see you too."

Ikki leapfrogged over Meelo and landed on Korra's chest. "Take us swimming, Korra!"

Korra winced. "Uh, sorry guys, my arms are kind of hurt, so..."

"Of course, Korra," said Jinora, sweet merciful Jinora, who sat on the bed and not on Korra. "Would you like to rest more?"

"Um, no, I'll get up," Korra wheezed. "Jinora, please get Meelo off of me." Meelo shot himself off with a gust of air before Jinora could touch him and landed neatly on the edge of the bed, the slowness with which he fell taking on an ethereal quality that clashed with the thin line of snot trailing out of his nose.

"You too, Ikki," Korra said impatiently.

Ikki glared at Korra.

Korra glared back.

"I want to go swimming," Ikki muttered, and she too jumped off of Korra.

"You guys can give me a tour of the island," Korra said, sitting up. "Naga will come too."

"Can we ride her?"

"If she wants."

"Where would you like to start, Korra?" Jinora asked.

"The kitchen," Korra said firmly. "Breakfast."

"Lunch is almost over," Jinora said.

"Lunch then."

* * *

Mako woke up to the sound of a heavy fist pounding on the door.

"Open up in there you two!" a gruff voice shouted.

Mako banged on the wall angrily. "Stop pounding on the damn door!"

Across from him Bolin turned over on his mat, curling up. "Makoooo," he moaned. "Make it go away."

"Ah, you're awake? Good," and the doorknob began to turn.

Mako was up and gripping the doorknob tightly. It shook in his grip but didn't budge.

"What th—damn door's stuck!" the voice said furiously. "What in hells did you do to it?"

Mako opened the door and leaned nonchalantly against the door frame.

"Why, good morning to you too, Toza," he said brightly, addressing the short, white-haired man glaring up at him.

"Stuff it, I know exactly where you two were last night," Toza said, pushing past Mako and walking into the room. He grimaced when he saw Bolin sleeping.

"Hey, wake up!" he shouted, stepping hard on the floor, knocking everything into the air, including Bolin's cot. Bolin crashed onto his butt and leapt up in a fighting pose.

"Wha'? Who is it?" he said blearily. Toza came into focus, and Bolin sighed and lowered his hands.

"Tozaaaa," he moaned, shoulders slumping. "I told you not to wake me up when I'm having a good dream."

"How'm I supposed to know if you're having a good dream or not?" Toza said indignantly, taken aback.

"It was about noodle pie," Bolin sighed. "Pie filled with noodles."

Mako frowned. "Is that drool on your cot?"

"Stop messing around!" Toza snapped. "I know exactly what you boys were up to last night because the police came around to tell me. Asking if I had seen you two at all. Yeah, I said you two were sleeping downstairs so stop bothering me. But you weren't! Running around with those Fancy Ferrets of yours..."

"Fire Ferrets," Mako corrected.

"Like I give a crap," Toza muttered. "I seen too much of the police. Metalbending, it ain't natural."

"Metalbending's older than you are," Mako pointed out.

"Nothing's older than me," Toza said. He looked around the room. "What, don't you have a damn chair for me to sit in?"

"No, we don't have a damn chair, Toza," Bolin said. "It's your place."

"Don't curse!" Toza said instantly. "No cursing, or I'll ground you." Behind him, Mako made jazz hands.

"I saw that," Toza grumbled. "Whatever it was, I saw it. Now put some damn clothes on and get in the gym already. You two'll never become pro benders if you mess around like this. No more of this gang business, you hear, or else I'll sell your Satocycles for scrap."

"We riding tonight?" Bolin asked after Toza left.

Mako nodded.

* * *

"Absolutely not, absolutely not, why on earth would you want to learn pro bending?" Tenzin said numbly.

Korra was silent for a moment as the ferry drifted on in the darkness. Air Temple Island loomed in the background, a massive structure of rock that Aang himself had raised out of the ground. Then she began to tell Tenzin about her run-in with the Triple Threat Triad.

"I see," Tenzin said when she had finished. He frowned. "That does sound...odd. They shouldn't have stood a chance against you."

"Not just that," Korra said distantly. She had always excelled at fighting. What had happened that night had been _wrong_. "They used their bending together in ways I had never thought about. It never came up in my training. It was always one element at a time. They used three in harmony."

"Harmony, Korra?" Tenzin said skeptically. "They were just thugs—"

"Exactly!" Korra didn't want to say it, but she didn't see how to get around it either. "They didn't know I was the Avatar. They weren't trying to teach me. They were just trying to hurt me."

Tenzin was silent. He wasn't sure what Korra was trying to say.

"Tenzin?" Korra hesitated. "Tenzin, I've never lost a fight. But has anyone ever _tried_ to beat me?"

"Of course, Korra!" Tenzin said. "You received the best training in the world. Do you think your masters were going easy on you?"

"Not...exactly," Korra said slowly. "But they weren't trying to really hurt me, either. And maybe they didn't want to make the future Avatar mad."

Tenzin was silent for a moment. "Korra, you have surprised me a number of times tonight."

Korra didn't answer. Tenzin spoke again.

"You want to learn pro bending so that people will try to hurt you?"

Korra shook her head. "So that people will try to _beat_ me. Somewhere my status as the Avatar doesn't matter. But it's not just that. I want to learn modern styles of fighting. I want to learn how to use all the elements in harmony. That's—I know now that's one reason I came to Republic City. Everything is different here, and so is bending."

Tenzin was silent again. The ferry had almost reached the island.

"Tenzin?" Korra said, in the darkness.

"I...will have to look around," Tenzin said uncomfortably. "There are a number of gyms in Republic City, and I don't know much about them."

Korra shrugged. She didn't know what a "gym" was.

Tenzin looked out at the water. "We will have to delay your airbending training," he said slowly, as if he was contemplating something.

"What?" Korra cried. "Why?"

"I will only be able to teach you the old way of air-bending, because there is no new way," Tenzin said. "So first you will have to take some pro bending lessons at a gym so that you can begin your airbending training with an eye for how to integrate it into your modern bending training."

"Really?" Korra gasped, shocked. "Are you serious?"

Tenzin sighed. "Unfortunately, yes. Perhaps it is your destiny to learn modern martial arts. I can pay for you to get lessons from professional benders at a gym."

"Really?" Korra shrieked happily. "I can't believe it! Tenzin! Airbending hug! Airbending hug!"

* * *

—Korra pulled the water-jet around her head and flung it back at the White Lotus sentry, who grunted in surprise as it collided with his chest, knocking him down.

"Wow, Korra, you rock!" Ikki cheered. Korra stuck up her first two fingers in response.

"Well done, Avatar Korra," the beaten sentry said, pulling himself up and bowing.

"Yeah, yeah," Korra said dismissively. "Anyone else want to spar?

The watching White Lotus guards looked at each other, silently conferring, and one raised his hand.

"Okay, but you have to seriously try to beat me," Korra said.

"Yes, Avatar Korra."

"I mean it."

"Yes, Avatar Korra."

"Korra, come in for dinner! Kids, dinner!" Pema called.

Korra flicked a finger at the White Lotus guard. "You live for another day." She gestured at the three airbender children. "Come on, you guys."

The inside of the main living quarters was unlike anything Korra had seen before. The ice halls of the Southern Water Tribe were nothing to sneeze at, but they lacked the life and vibrancy of the healthy oak walls and bright orange colors of Air Bending Island. Paintings hung on the walls and tall green plants sat happily by windows. The feast laid out on the table before them was unlike anything Korra had ever seen before. She recognized only the rice, and she was pleased to see that fish and whale yak spit were missing.

"Great, let's eat!" Korra said, sitting down in front of one of the bowls of rice. "Hey, who made all this stuff?"

"Jie Ming went shopping earlier, and Pema did most of the cooking," Tenzin said. "Korra, we stand before we eat."

"Uh, okay." Korra stood open, twisting her neck to look at the short, dark-haired girl in the yellow clothes of an Air Acolyte walking out with a pitcher of tea. "You went shopping?"

"Yes, Avatar Korra," Jie Ming said.

"With money and everything?"

"Yes, Avatar Korra."

Korra made an appreciative face. "Nice."

Tenzin coughed. "We sing a prayer before we eat. Korra, I know you don't know the words, but listen and try to pick them up."

"Uh, sure thing," Korra stammered, and the airbending family launched into some ancient hymn. It was slow and ponderous, and Korra could see that out of the children, only Jinora was taking it seriously. Tenzin's eyes were closed, and Pema's were fixed commandingly on Meelo, who was clearly struggling not to start banging his fist on the table.

Finally, the song ended and they sat down to eat. Korra reached eagerly for a bowl of rice, but Tenzin spoke.

"Wait, Korra, first we drink tea."

Tenzin poured tea into mugs and passed them around the table. He muttered something in an ancient language, and the rest of the family responded, then lifted the mugs and drank. Korra did as well and then hungrily reached for the bowl of rice.

"Now we wash our hands, Korra," Tenzin said, standing up.

"Why didn't we do that before?" Korra cried exasperatedly.

"This is how the Air Nomads have eaten for centuries, Korra," Tenzin said patiently. "Here, I'll show you how to do it."

"There's a special _way_ to wash your hands?"

"Of course there is," Tenzin laughed. "What, did you think we just washed our hands any old way?"

"Would've eaten more at lunch if I'd known I'd have to work for this dinner," Korra muttered.

After washing their hands, which proved to be a fairly simple task after all, they finally sat down to eat. Korra grabbed a bowl of rice and a pair of chopsticks and pulled the bowl up to her face.

"Korra, don't fill up on rice," Tenzin said gently. "Take some of these beans and sprouts and put them on."

Korra nodded, piling all kinds of weird long stalks and diced pale...somethings onto her rice, unwilling to spend too much time without food in her mouth. Pema sighed, giving an odd half-smile at her husband across the table.

"Grr!" Meelo said, pulling a bowl of rice toward him, watching Korra with a competitive eye. "Hrrr!" Pema quickly grabbed the bowl before Meelo could upend the whole thing.

"So what kinds of things do you eat in the South Pole?" Jinora asked politely.

Korra inhaled. "Fish, mostly. We make stew with whale yak spit."

Ikki made a face. "I remember that stuff. Yuck!"

"Yes, it was yuck," Korra agreed. "Mm, but these, uh, vegetable things are good!" She looked around suddenly. "How come we're the only ones eating?"

"The guards eat in their quarters and the servants eat at various times in theirs," Tenzin said.

Servant. Another word Korra didn't know.

Tenzin placed vegetables in his bowl of rice. "Now, Ikki, why don't you tell Kor—Meelo! Do not do that with the bowl! Pema, grab it from him—"

"Korra, are you going to learn airbending with us?" Jinora asked.

Korra nodded. "Yup, but first I've got to learn pro bending."

"Pro bending?" Jinora gasped. "But pro bending _eats your karma_." Korra raised an eye at Tenzin, who shot back a look of beseeching panic, and then one of pure horror at Pema, who, Korra saw, had raised an eyebrow at an angle even Chief Beifong couldn't have matched.

"Daddy?" Ikki chirped. "Can I learn pro bending too?"

"Absolutely not," Tenzin and Pema said instantly.

Ikki crossed her arms and glared at her older sister, who shrugged helplessly.

Dinner ended with another prayer. As they cleared the plates, Tenzin invited Korra to the study.

"When we can we study ancient Air Nomad scrolls," Tenzin said. "My children attend, and some of the Air Acolytes as well. I think you'll find it very interesting."

Korra looked away awkwardly. "Maybe not tonight, Tenzin. I'm still getting used to all this."

Korra exited the hall, enjoying the cool night air on her shoulders and the strange, wonderful feeling of soft grass tickling her bare feet. She spotted the dark-haired girl from before heading down the steps and jogged after her. The girl turned at the sound of Korra's footsteps and bowed.

"How can I help you, Avatar Korra?"

Korra waved a hand impatiently. "Just call me Korra. You're Jie Ming, right?" The girl nodded and glanced at the steps behind her.

"So, uh—it's nice to have someone my own age here," Korra said. "You like Air Nomads, huh? But you're not a bender, obviously."

"No, I'm not."

"Right," Korra said after a beat. The girl didn't say anything, didn't move, only looked at somewhere to the left of Korra's chin. "Do you have a problem with me or something?" Korra demanded.

"No, no," Jie Ming protested, bowing hastily. "We are all extremely pleased the Avatar is here to complete her training."

Korra couldn't think of what to say. Jie Ming was _weird_. After another long pause Jie Ming glanced at the steps behind her.

"So you're going somewhere?" Korra asked.

Jie Ming nodded gratefully. "Home, to take care of my brothers. They need me around..."

"Wow, you're really busy," Korra laughed. "Oh, uh, yeah, you can go. Down to the ferry, right? I'll walk with you."

Jie Ming nodded again and resumed descending from the top of the island. She did not look at Korra or say anything, and neither did Korra, who struggled to find something about Jie Ming's clothes or the geography to comment on. Why was this girl acting so odd?

In front of the ferry and the black water separating the island from the city, Jie Ming turned to Korra and bowed. "Thank you for accompanying me down here, Avatar Korra. I'll see you in the morning."

Korra nodded uncomfortably. "Yeah, sure. Good night. Hey, uh, let's talk later, ok? I don't really know anyone else on the island and the White Lotus guys aren't very good for a fight."

Jie Ming bowed again. "It would be my pleasure, Avatar Korra." She stepped on the ferry, which set out across the water.

Korra watched the ferry go and disappear into the night. Suddenly she realized that she was very far from home. She looked up at the sky, hoping to see the southern lights again. Instead, she panicked at the sight of a starless sky.

Korra couldn't understand it. She stared up at the night sky for what must have been ten minutes, frozen with shock. There were no stars above Republic City, only a few small ones above the island.

Finally Korra's gaze stretched out across the water toward the city. The lights were on even at night. Different from stars, but brighter and closer. Were they all firebenders? Maybe in a world without stars they learned to make their own light, and as Korra thought that the desire to see the southern lights, the green and red patterns dancing in the sky, overwhelmed her.

Well, this was almost as good. Korra scanned the side of the cliff for the White Lotus sentries. She pulled into the shadows against the cliff side, sneaked around and out of sight, and made her way to the dark water. She leaped in and kicked out confidently for Republic City.

Korra pulled herself ashore and flung the water off her body with a single full body wriggle. She hopped experimentally on the hard ground and, satisfied, jogged into the city.

The lights were on, but it wasn't firebending or anything Korra had ever seen before. They shone from the insides of tall buildings, and outside tall signs spelled out words in buzzing red and green that flashed and pained Korra to look at them.

Surprisingly, Korra wasn't the only one out that night. The streets were busy well after dark. Shops were open, all manner of odd instruments displayed against the windows, illuminated by the weird internal lights that made the city look like daytime at the South Pole. City-goers in uncomfortable-seeming tight dark clothes walked arm in arm down the streets. They stared at her as she passed them by, taking in her sleeveless blue shirt, thick dark pants and bare feet. She stared back at them, fascinated by their light skin and hats.

Korra slowly made her way through the streets, stopping to stare at every building she passed. Large...carts? that roared like the ship zoomed past her and smaller ones with two wheels and no walls zigzagged through the traffic.

"Sorry, whoops, excuse me," Korra repeated over and over as she bumped into others while her head was on a swivel, looking everywhere but in front of her, and the stumbling pivot that slowly took her down the street made it impossible for others to avoid her path.

Swept up in the new sensations, Korra followed a group of people down one street and took an detour down a stretch of road that seemed inviting until she noticed that it had gotten much darker and she didn't remember the way back to the main street.

A loud roar that reminded her of the ship, and bright lights shined from behind her; she turned her head to see and had to cover her eyes as a pack of the two-wheeled ships zoomed by, the wind buffeting Korra as it passed. Shouted words vanished in the night.

Korra stared uncomprehendingly as the lights headed into the distance and veer off suddenly. After a moment she started walking again, and then she heard the dull throbbing roar again, growing louder and louder. White light blinded her; she averted her eyes and stuck a hand out as the sound of the engines grew deafeningly close, the ships stopping a few feet in front of her.

Suddenly the noise faded, except for a quieter steady rumble, and after a few seconds the lights died. Korra struggled to see past the dark purple haze in front of her.

"You lost, miss?" a deep voice said, only a foot or two away.

"No," Korra said.

"You look lost," the voice responded. Another voice snickered.

Korra could make out half a dozen or so figures now. There was one standing in front of the others. He was large, with muscle or fat covered by a heavy jacket, and his skin was almost as dark as hers.

"You look fresh off the boat," he said, a mocking undercurrent in his voice. "Maybe I could show you around, as one waterbender to another?"

"South or North Water Tribe?" Korra asked instantly.

"My parents are from the North Pole," he said. "You seem like a Northern Water Tribe chick. Why don't we talk about it somewhere with more light, where I can see you better. Ever taken a ride on a Satocycle?"

By now she could see his face. Korra cocked her head, tapped her foot. "Ooh, I can't. See, I'm from the _South_ Pole, and I wouldn't feel safe knowing I have to protect you."

Surprised laughter rippled up around the large waterbender, who snarled and took a step torward her.

"I wouldn't move if I were you," Korra said dangerously. "See, I'm not _just_ a waterbender—"

Korra whirled around at the sound of another loud roar speeding towards them, and she turned sideways and shielded her face from the bright light. Out of the corner of her eye she saw more Satocycles or whatever, half a dozen or so, pulled up in formation on the other side of her, and she tensed, heart beating fast, preparing to hurl earth in one direction and fire in the other.

The large waterbender spat a word Korra didn't recognize.

The loud roar died and so did the lights.

"You best get off our turf," the large waterbender said warningly. "This isn't a Fire Ferret street."

The newcomers didn't answer as they dismounted their ships. All but two of them were carrying long metal rods. The one in front wore a sharp grey cloak and a red scarf around his neck. He was tall and broad-shouldered, and he walked past Korra without even glancing at her. He stood calmly in front of the large waterbender, gazing down at him with equanimity.

"Bolin!" he called suddenly.

"Yo!" said a stocky figure, about Korra's height, leaning against his Satocycle. A green belt wrapped around his waiast.

"Where are we?"

"Pigsty Hill, bro."

"Who owns Pigsty Hill?"

"The Marmoset Ducks."

"What's our relationship with the Ducks?"

"It's a complicated relationship of mostly unstated social norms and tacit rules," Bolin said rapidly, "Which can basically be summed up as 'We got their backs, they got ours.'"

The tall rider's eyes hadn't moved from the large waterbender. "Fire Ferrets can move freely here. Clownfish Pythons can't. Looking for trouble, Joker?"

Joker didn't flinch. "You looking to throw down, Mako?" he said in a low voice. "You and your Freaky Ferrets had best move along if you want to keep using these roads."

"_Fire_ Ferrets," Mako said automatically.

Bolin held up a finger. "Tacit Social Norm #1: a gang that owns a turf must be prepared to accept the risk that rumbles can happen anytime, anywhere, in keeping with the notably unstable and highly volatile temperament of the typical youth gang member.'"

"What?" Joker said.

"What?" Korra said. There were like five words she hadn't understood there.

Mako turned his head to look at his brother. "Bolin, cut the Materialist crap. You're embarrassing u—"

"Look out!" Korra shouted, leaping at Mako just as Joker's hand flashed in the darkness. She collided with him, sending them tumbling to the ground, and the ice spear passed just over Korra's left shoulder.

Bolin and the other Ferrets, roared, rushing forward, and the Pythons did as well. Korra leapt off Mako, twisting around Joker's followup, four darting tendrils of water that came in at strange angles. Off-balance, she stumbled but kept her footing, and saw Joker rear back with a large mass of water pulling around his fist. She came up as his arm whipped around.

Time slowed down as the mass of water rippled through the air. Korra's eyes tracked it automatically. Her arms drew themselves up in front of her face while Korra's back twisted and her hips rotated her torso down and away. Korra's brain remembered only the fire.

The hurtling water brushed Korra's arm, half-collided with her shoulder and shot off. The impact spun Korra around; she rolled with it, kicked her legs to pull a wave of spilled and spraying water around her, placed one hand on the flat earth and used it as a fulcrum to whip herself around, sending the wave of water crashing into a shocked Joker, who was blown backward and slumped to the ground.

Ferrets and Pythons alike froze. Mako rose to one knee, staring in shock at the crumpled figure and then at Korra.

Korra clenched her fist triumphantly, relief flooding her body.

"Get them!" Bolin shouted, and the Fire Ferrets charged again. Two Pythons grabbed their fallen leader and jumped on their Satocycles, speeding off into the night. Bolin stepped forward and thrust his arms out, sending a slicing curtain of earth at one of the fleeing riders, who expertly swerved around it and drove off.

"Damn!" Bolin cursed.

"Doesn't matter, just follow them," Mako shouted, pulling himself up.

"Not exactly playing to heteronormative gender roles, are you?" Bolin said to Korra.

"Heta-what?" Korra said, raising an eyebrow.

"Bolin reads all this crap," Mako said. "Now come on!"

"It's not crap," Bolin protested. "'An educated citizenry is a vital, uh, requiem for our survival as a free people.'"

"_Huh_?" Korra cried. "What do_ any of those words_ mean?"

"Don't worry about it, he doesn't know either." Mako said. "Now get on your bike, Bolin!"

"Hey, waterbender chick, you're with me," Bolin said, pointing a thumb at his thick chest. "Ever ridden a Satocycle before?"

Korra didn't hesitate. "Let's get them."

* * *

Korra squinted and leaned her head in close behind Bolin's.

"How fast does this thing go?" she shouted above the roar of the engine and the whipping wind.

"Pretty fast!" Bolin shouted back.

"How fast is pretty fast?"

"That's about as precise as we get!"

The gang and Korra tore down the length of the street on their Satocycles, Mako in front and Bolin just behind him, pulling off hairpin turns that had almost stopped Korra's heart the first time. Bolin just laughed.

"Trust me, you don't learn to do stuff like that without breaking a few bones along the way!"

"Is there a way to make it less bu-u-umpy?"

"Go slower! So, nope!"

"How about more bumpy?"

Bolin laughed.

Korra held on tight to Bolin's waist and basked in the exhilaration of the speed, the danger and the chaos of it all. Bolin must have sensed her mood, because he gunned the engine suddenly and zoomed past Mako. Korra whooped and Bolin responded, howling at the night sky. In the distance they could make out the lights of the Clownfish Pythons' Satocycles.

"So who are you guys anyway?" Korra shouted.

"The Fire Ferrets! We're one of the toughest gangs in Republic City!"

"What's a gang?" Korra shouted into Bolin's ear.

"An informal group of individuals that engage in common activities that are often illegal!"

"What?"

"An informal—"

"I heard you!"

Bolin just laughed.

They were pulling on to the main streets and gaining on the Pythons. Bolin cut through traffic, speeding through intersections and zipping between other vehicles with a practiced hand. Suddenly a bright white light shined down from the sky.

"ATTENTION EQUALISTS!" the same distorted voice from last night boomed. "CEASE YOUR RECKLESS ENDANGERMENT OF THE CITIZENRY AND YOU WILL BE ARRESTED WITH MINIMUM DEFENSIVENESS!"

"The cops!" Bolin hissed. "They think we're Equalists! Look behind us, what's Mako doing?"

Korra craned her neck to see. Mako was gaining on them.

"He's still going!" Korra shouted.

"Then so are we!"

Korra tried to see into the sky, but the light blinded her. "What's that light coming from?"

"It's an airship!" Bolin shouted back at her. "The police! Metalbenders!"

"Cool!"

"Not cool!"

Korra laughed.

"I knew we didn't need to help you!" Bolin shouted. "I could tell by your back!"

"My back?"

"Yeah, something about your back looked really strong and angry!"

Another bright white light flared from the side; Korra and Bolin looked away, and an enormous rumbling sound came into focus, heading in their direction. Bolin swerved sharply, and out of the corner of her eye Korra saw a massive ship with wheels speed out of the intersection, smashing another vehicle out of its way and crashing into a long column of metal with a light on the end; it combusted from the back end. The explosion rocked the ground, the shockwave lifted up the tail end of the Satocycle, and standing in the middle of the street was a child.

"Bolin!" Korra screamed, and Bolin turned hard with what little traction he had, sending the Satocycle skittering off balance. Korra was flung free of the Satocycle, and she felt a brief sensation of disorienting weightlessness as she flew through the air, snapping back to attention just in time to earthbend the hard pavement she was falling toward—

Korra landed hard on the ground and rolled, sliding backfirst into one of the heavy light poles. She didn't move and was only vaguely aware of more lights and the roar of the other Satocycles as they pulled near.

"Bolin!" a voice shouted. "Bolin, are you okay?"

"I'm fine!" said another voice, high pitched and in pain. "I managed to earthbend in time. Wait, Korra—"

"Hey, just hold still!"

"She's not an earthbender! Where—"

Large metal cables slammed into the ground around them. Korra's vision snapped into focus, and she pulled herself up. She and the Ferrets were bathed in light, and as she looked up she saw shadowy figures sliding down the metal cables. She dashed forward; Mako was pulling Bolin up and onto his Satocycle, and then her view was blocked by the armored form of a metalbender. She pushed his wrist down and away before he could fling a cable at her and stepped around him with her inside foot, flipping him over and down. Bolin made a raising gesture with his hand and a spike of earth underneath Korra pushed her forward and into the air, and she landed with a painful thud on the back of another Ferret's Satocycle.

"Got her, Hasook? Then let's get out of here!" Mako roared, revving his engine. The Ferrets took off, their engines squealing at the sudden acceleration, and Bolin pulled a wall of earth up between them.

"Split!" Mako shouted, and the metalbenders cut the earth wall down swiftly, but the Ferrets had veered off in separate directions. Hasook pulled down a side street. For a minute they drove silently, intent on escaping until they realized they weren't being chased anymore. Hasook slowed the Satocyle down and looked back.

"They're not after us," he said, squinting up at dark figure of the airship. "Maybe—" he cut off, flinching as something exploded behind them. A cloud of smoke rose into the air.

"What was that?" Korra asked, eyes wide.

"I don't know," Hasook said grimly. "Hold on!" He gunned the engine, taking off again.

"Where are we going?" Korra shouted.

"Same place everyone else is!" Hasook shouted back. "Where we usually meet up like this!"

That place turned out to be a torn-up road. Unlike the tall, bright buildings of Republic City's main streets, the houses here were small and run-down, and no one was outside. Hasook coasted up to a large stretch of pavement marked off by white chalk and stopped. They dismounted the Satocycle and waited.

Hasook was a bag of nervous energy, pacing and flexing his fingers. Korra's stomach twisted around inside her, and she almost snapped at Hasook to hold still. Finally they heard the sound of engines and saw the lights of Satocycles, and the rest of the Fire Ferrets came in one by one, Mako and Bolin arriving last. Bolin gave her a concerned look, and she flexed and rolled her shoulders to show she wasn't hurt, although her back panged as she did.

"Everyone made it out?" Mako said, quickly glancing at all of the Ferrets. "Who'd they end up going after?"

"We thought you," Hasook said, sounding relieved.

"So who made the big explosion then?" Mako asked, running a hand through his black hair.

"We thought you," Hasook said again, and everyone started laughing, even Korra, as relief bubbled up inside them like a hearty pot of fish and whale yak spit stew.

The Ferrets gathered around each other, chattering and jabbing each other, bragging about the turns they pulled off on their Satocycles and how they each had evaded the metalbenders' cables. Korra watched, suddenly uncertainly as to what she was doing there.

Bolin motioned to her and pushed one of the other Ferrets aside. "But _you_, you rock! I can't believe you come straight from the North Pole—"

"South Pole—"

"South Pole and took down Joker and that metalbender cop—nice move, by the way—not to mention riding with me!" Bolin thumped his chest with a large fist. "Damn, you're inspiring."

Korra laughed. "Well, it was quite the welcome to Republic City."

"No kidding," Mako said, fixing his dark, serious gaze on hers. "I'm Mako, leader of the Fire Ferrets. And this is Bolin, my brother." he said. Bolin struck a pose, hoisting his arms up and flexing.

"I'm Korra of the Southern Water Tribe," Korra said coolly. "And you're welcome."

Mako's eyebrows shot up. "Huh?"

"For saving your butt back there." Korra grinned. "Remember? Saved your life."

Mako's face was a mask of shock, and then he let out a short, barking laugh. "I almost forgot about that," he said, rubbing the back of his head. "Yeah, thanks for knocking me out of the way," and with that statement the other Ferrets surrounded Korra.

"Your reflexes looked so sharp," one said excitedly.

"Yeah, and that kick—what power!" Hasook said. "If_ I_ had some power, I would show a _lot _of people."

Korra laughed, not sure where to look. This was entirely different from the praise she sometimes received from her bending masters, and she didn't know what to say or do. Her eyes landed on Bolin's, and he smiled as if he understood exactly what she was feeling.

"So, Korra, since you've already proven yourself, how about becoming a Fire Ferret? Me and Mako are the only benders, and we could really use a waterbender."

Mako sent him a sharp, surprised look. "What—no, wait a sec, we just met her, and we don't need new members."

"Oh, come on," Bolin said. "You saw how awesome she was. And it'd be cool having a waterbender again, now that Yamagata's gone. And the best bending units are with one of each..."

Mako grimaced, but he looked unwilling to argue, and Korra cut in.

"You don't have to take me," she said, "But good luck finding someone else to protect you. It's dangerous on these streets, you know."

"We were helping _you_," Mako protested, but the Ferrets were laughing and it didn't matter. "Fine," Mako said, resuming control again, "But you have to get your own bike and learn how to ride it. A bike's a Satocycle," he added, noticing Korra's confused expression. "And you're a junior member for the first three months, and also you're just a trainee under consideration, and you're probationary until you can ride a bike by yourself."

"Fine, fine, whatever," Korra said, and then her brain caught up with everything that had just happened. "Wait—"

"Hey, look, we realize you've got a life and stuff too," Bolin said reassuringly. "Just ride with us whenever you feel like it."

Korra stared at Bolin, and for the first time she noticed his eyes shining from his round, honest face. She walked over to him and grabbed him by the chin, pulling him close.

"What—" Mako started, and she grabbed his jacket and pulled him down to eye level.

"Uh, what are you doing?" Bolin asked meekly.

His eyes were bright green, light and exuberant, curious and playful. She swiveled her head. Mako's eyes were a pale amber, almost red, and they were heavy and protective.

"I found the southern lights again," she said in an odd tone.

"Huh?" the brothers said in unison.

"Yes, I'm a Fire Ferret," Korra said, releasing them. "I'll ride with you guys anytime."

"Junior. Probationary. Under consideration," Mako said automatically even as the rest of the Ferrets whooped and cheered, clapping Korra on the back and introducing themselves.

"So what did bring you to Republic City anyway?" Mako said once the noise had died down. "Or has our reputation really spread to the South Pole?"

Korra opened her mouth to answer and then stopped, frozen.

_Oh crap._

_I'm here to learn airbending._

Korra tried to imagine Tenzin's reaction upon learning everything that had happened to night and stopped at the point where the very earth itself was sliced to pieces by horrifying winds.

"I need someone to take me to where the water takes you to Air Temple Island. Right now."

"I'll take you," Bolin said instantly, noticing the expression on her face.

* * *

Pema and Tenzin laid in bed as the evening light died.

"Tenzin? Korra mentioned today at dinner that she might start learning mixed bending arts," Pema said carefully. "And that you support this."

Tenzin looked up from the scroll he was perusing. "Hm? Yes, she is. This is quite fascinating, by the way. Apparently there's some debate as to whether people _learned_ bending, like airbenders supposedly learned from the sky bison, or whether the power was granted to them by lion turtles." He frowned. "Although I don't see why the lion turtles would have granted sky bison the power. No, this makes no sense, none at all"

"Um, that's fascinating, dear," Pema said slowly. "Um...you have to admit, Tenzin, that you've never exactly looked _favorably_ upon mixed bending."

Tenzin was silent for a moment. "The Avatar felt otherwise."

"Korra's just a girl," Pema said gently.

"If my father taught me anything about preparing the new Avatar, it's that the Avatar must always be in tune with her feelings and instincts," Tenzin said. "The Avatar told me that she came to Republic City to learn modern bending." He put down the scroll. "I don't know how I didn't see it before. Pro benders use three elements in combination the way only the Avatar can. Yet I didn't see it until she pointed it out to me."

Pema grimaced. "For them, bending is about beating someone up. It's all _martial_ and no _art_. You're the one who said before that it was Korra's spiritual side that most concerns you."

Tenzin nodded slowly. "She—has grown. I am willing to trust her in this.

"She just wanted to learn pro bending?" Pema probed. "She didn't say anything about—anything else?"

Tenzin did not answer at first. He resumed eating. "Korra and I are very similar. I—I decided to trust her."

Pema looked down at her food. "Well, it will be interesting to see what kind of airbending training you come up with for her."

Tenzin nodded. "I'll start working on on her spiritual side first thing. And—_what on earth is that noise_?"

* * *

"Thanks for the ride," Korra said as Bolin pulled up beside the water.

"No problem," he said. "You an Air Acolyte or something?"

"Not exactly," Korra said. She turned to the water, preparing to dive in.

"Hey, wait a second," Bolin said urgently. She turned around.

"Did—" he hesitated, giving her an odd, almost hunted look, "Did you see a kid or an old man or something in front of us right before we crashed?"

"He looked like a kid to me," Korra said.

"Yeah, me too, except his face was all wrinkled," Bolin said. "And he was just there, like boom, out of nowhere, you know what I mean?"

"I didn't see his face," Korra said. She waited a moment, and when he didn't say anything, she turned back to the water.

"Wait, Korra?"

"Yeah?"

"What're the southern lights?"

* * *

Korra pulled herself out of the water onto Air Temple Island and quickly darted into the shadows by the cliff. She didn't see any White Lotus sentries by the edge, so she grabbed onto the rock wall and pulled herself up, climbing with the speed and ease of a master earthbender.

Korra reached the ledge and carefully peeked her eyes over the top. She didn't see anyone on this side of the temple. Tenzin and Pema were certainly asleep by now, and it wouldn't be too difficult to sneak around the other side and get to her room. They wouldn't suspect a thing. Korra hauled herself up and crept over to the side of one of the buildings near the main hall. She heard shouting nearby, and she looked around the side of the wall.

Naga dashed back and forth around, through the garden and around trees while helpless White Lotus sentries cowered behind earth walls, letting out loud single barks every few seconds.

"Naga, stop!" Korra shouted, stepping out from behind the wall. "Bad girl!"

Naga turned on a dime at the sound of her master's voice. For a moment she looked about wildly, and then she spotted Korra and rocketed forward as fast as any Satocycle and much larger. Korra held out her arms and braced herself as Naga crashed into her, sending them rolling and tumbling on the soft grass.

"Naga, stop, stop!" Korra shrieked. Naga responded with a series of high pitched whines, cutting at Korra's heart.

"I'm sorry, girl," Korra whispered, rubbing and squeezing Naga's cheeks even as every inch of Naga's tongue bathed her face. "I just forgot. I'm sorry."

After a few seconds of struggling, Korra managed to push herself up. Naga didn't relent, shoving her nose everywhere she could, and Korra laughed, rubbing her polar bear dog affectionately.

"KORRA!"

Korra jumped; she turned around and saw Tenzin striding toward her with a look of pure fury on his narrow face. Even the blue arrow tattoo on his bald head seemed pointed at her, ready to fire. Korra held up her hands defensively.

"Tenzin, wait, I—"

"Korra!" he shouted, cutting her off. He grabbed her roughly by the arm. Naga snarled, and Korra had to throw her body in between them to keep her away.

"Naga...stop!" she grunted. Naga whined and twisted her head, trying to push past her.

"Naga, bad!" Korra shouted, and Naga shuddered to a halt, sitting down instantly.

"Good girl," Korra said happily, scratching the underside of Naga's neck.

"Korra!" Tenzin snapped, making Korra jump again. She turned around to face Tenzin.

_Not allowed out, am I?_

"Tenzin, I—"

"Your _dog_ went wild when you left!" Tenzin interrupted angrily. "She tore up most of the grass on this side, smashed up most of the meditation pavilion and nearly killed herself almost falling over the edge of the cliff! Did you forget to bring your dog, or at least tell her where you were going?"

"No, I forgot!" Korra snapped back. "I'm sorry, I forget things sometimes, OK? I'll fix the ground for you. I like being out in the grass anyway."

"That's not important," Tenzin said. "We've been up for hours trying to control her. _My children couldn't sleep_."

Korra's heart skipped a beat. She hadn't thought about that at all.

Tenzin recognized the look on her face. "Pema's inside reading a story to them," he said in a calmer but firm tone. "Still, they were very upset."

"I'm sorry," Korra said in a small voice. "I didn't realize. I've never had to think about that before."

"Which brings me to the other matter," Tenzin said. "When Naga went beserk, naturally we looked for you."

"Right, I was—"

"And we didn't find you. _We had no idea where you were._"

"I was out in the city!" Korra protested. "I was just looking around. Where else could I have gone?"

"The city is a dangerous place, Korra!" Anger returned to Tenzin's voice. "More dangerous than you realize."

"I can take care of myself!" Korra said furiously. At least when Arnook had kept her in there had been nowhere to go. So much for the element of freedom.

"Then that police airship had nothing to do with you?" Tenzin said quietly. Korra didn't answer, and he sighed.

"But I'm back and I'm fine and no one knew I was there," Korra said, still defensive.

"If that's so, then why are you not standing as straight as you normally do?" Tenzin asked. "No, I already perceive that your back is injured. You were in a fight or an accident, maybe both."

Korra hadn't even noticed she was standing any differently than before. She straightened up and winced at the lance of pain in her lower back. She tried to ignore it, but Tenzin noticed.

"Korra, I never forbade you to go into the city," he said. "But you didn't tell me. I didn't know where you were, I didn't know what you were doing, even your dog whom you love so much you saw fit to transport her halfway across the world was panicking, and when I saw the police airship...what was I supposed to think? Korra, I was _worried_ about you. We were all worried about you. My children were worried—_h_ow do you think they felt when they realized you were missing? They think of you as a cousin, and Pema and I consider you a niece! Did you think about _us_ at all?"

Korra felt like her insides were being crushed together. She hadn't thought—hadn't realized—

"I'm sorry," she said quietly.

Tenzin sighed, passed a hand over his face. "And I trusted you, Korra, I trusted your judgement. I am no fan of modern bending, but I was willing to give you the benefit of the doubt, and not just as the Avatar but as a young woman who knows herself and has every right to decide her own path." Korra flinched inwardly at that but managed to keep her face still, and Tenzin went on.

"Now," he sighed heavily, "What am I supposed to think? You are too inexperienced, too sheltered—and yes, this was our fault, the White Lotus and I, we failed you." He looked away. "Arnook was very protective of you, and I, I was too busy being the world's last airbender and the son of Aang, traveling the world and fulfilling my duty as a Councilman. Perhaps I forgot that my first duty is to the Avatar. And perhaps we all forgot that the Avatar is not only the reincarnation of a man who has lived a thousand lives but the _first_ incarnation of a new life as well. You, Korra, are not just the Avatar, but all that the Avatar is _and_ Korra, something that never existed before you did."

Korra didn't dare speak, didn't trust her voice right then.

Tenzin put his hand on her shoulder, and Korra looked away, ashamed and confused. Tenzin had put into words concepts she had never dared think, and guilt consumed her.

"Why don't you show your face to the children so they know you're safe and back," Tenzin suggested, "And then go to sleep." He smiled briefly. "Your training begins soon, after all."

Korra nodded. "I—I'm sorry, Tenzin," her voice high and hoarse.

"Not a word more," Tenzin said. He swirled his orange cloak about himself. "And now, _finally_, to bed."

* * *

"I don't really know what it is," Korra said, looking into Bolin's green eyes, the light from Republic City reflecting off the water's surface. "It's these beautiful green and red lights that shimmer in the sky above the tundra of the South Pole. People say they're the spirits dancing in the sky. All I know is that it's something amazing."

* * *

Korra poked her head inside where Pema and her three children lay on the bed together, looking exhausted. They looked up at the sound of the door opening, and after a moment of delayed recognition, the children leapt up to greet her.

"Korra!" they cried, circling around her and grabbing her clothes. "We thought you were gone!"

Korra reached around the three airbenders and pulled them tightly to her. "I'm sorry I left without saying, guys. I promised it won't happen again."

"We're just glad you're back," Pema said gently.

Korra nodded, unable to speak as Meelo's hot tears fell on her cheek.

* * *

Korra lied on a mat beside Naga, nestled in her warm fur. Sudden exhaustion overtook her, and her eyes clamped shut, and she dreamed of dancing red and green spirits.


End file.
